Trouble Time
by Wynnfield
Summary: In which both Karma and Asano gives Nagisa quite a few Trouble every time they interact, mostly due to them arguing with each other. (KarmaxNagisaxAsano) (KarmaxNagisa)(AsanoxNagisa)-A collection of Oneshots- -Many different story lines- Currently- 27 short drabbles in commemoration of the end of the Manga.
1. Listing

So I decided on a whim that one chapter is not enough for 'Trouble Time', so I decided to add more oneshots to it.

So here's the list and their respective summaries I'll update everytime I update a new oneshot, which will be updated on a whim.

I've updated the character tags! I've just recently found out about there being more characters added. I've decided to add this fic into the wattpad app~ with the same name.

Chapter 1 - Uniform Time

In which Nagisa was forced to crossdress.

Chapter 2 - Lunch Time

In which Nagisa's hair keeps getting patted.

Chapter 3 - Drenched Time -Karma Hen-

When Karma sees a drenched Nagisa, he just can't help but...

Chapter 4 - Drenched Time -Asano Hen-

When Asano invites a drenched Nagisa to his house...

Chapter 5 - Valentines Time

In which chocolates are involved and Nagisa feels weird.

Chapter 6 - Childhood Time

Karma is looking at the picture in his hand as he remembers...

Chapter 7 - Yandere Time

You can choose who's being the yandere here.

Chapter 8 - Cave Time

When Koro-sensei wants to see action, he gets it... in a way.

Chapter 9 - Bathing Time

Karma's suspicion actually came true, much to his annoyment

Chapter 10 - Brothers Time

About Nagisa, Asano and Karma being triplets

Chapter 11 - Genderbend Time

What if Nagisa was a girl? (Au)

Chapter 12 - Genderbend Time

Part 2

Chapter 13 - Halloween Time

A halloween chapter with slightly more words.

Chapter 14 - Tuition Time

In which Karma is Nagisa's tutor and Asano has this crush on Nagisa. Kindof Yandere.

Chapter 15 - Valentines Time 2

Totally unrelated to the first Special. But includes cross-dressing~

Chapter 16 - Drabbles Time 1

27 short drabbles, which includes time before and after canon.

~Happy Reading~


	2. Uniform Time

To commemorate Assassination classroom release of the anime, here's a (really short)oneshot(Cause I don't think I can handle typing three ongoing fanfiction at once).

Disclaimer:I do **not** own Assassination classroom nor the characters included, **or** the cover used. Owning it is just a fragment of my imagination.

Pairing : AsanoxNagisaxKarma

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

It was after the whole crossdressing facade that Karma picked up a weird hobby. A hobby that highly irritated a certain Nagisa Shiota.

It seemed that after coming back from the Island, Karma started to have this weird fetish of making Nagisa cosplay in different uniforms.

"Nagisa, why don't you put this one on?" Karma asked, no, he ordered.

Sweatdropping from his friend's weird antics, Nagisa protested to no avail, and wore the maid uniform that was handled to him.

Clutching the helms of the skirt tightly, Nagisa nervously glanced at Karma before asking him a question.

"I-Isn't the skirt a bit too...short?"

"It's suppose to be like that." Came the swift respond from the red head.

Assessing his friend's situation with glee is a certain Karma Akabane. It was a weird feeling, seeing Nagisa dressed as a girl for the first time.

Karma noticed that Nagisa had really feminine features, but he didn't think that Nagisa could actually pass as a girl.

Unleashing his inner otaku spirit, Karma who collected cosplaying magazines started to order Nagisa to put on different cosplays.

Sugino who was dragged alone on a whim just sat by the bedside, drinking his share of juice while watching his two friends 'play' with each other.

When he opened his mouth to say something for the first time since the trio reached Karma's house, the room was half filled with dread. The other? It was filled with glee, courtesy of one Akabane.

"If you want to see him in a cosplaying uniform so much, why not just make Nagisa wear our school uniform?"

.'.'.'.

The next day, Nagisa was really reluctant to go to school.

He only had one person to blame for his predicament-Akabane Karma.

Blushing deep red while trying to fade into the background, Nagisa felt like crying when his mother was so elated that he was finally trying to become a 'proper son'. _He is a boy! _He mentally screamed.

Glancing around to check if any of his classmates were around, Nagisa simply could not recall how he ended up in this situation.

Oh, right. It was Karma's fault.

"That guy...once I change back..." Nagisa whispered to no one in particular, sentence dipped with killing aura.

Blocking his exposed thighs with his school bag, Nagisa lowered his head and replayed the scene that happened in Karma's room the previous day.

.'.'.'.

"_A good idea coming from you Sugino!" Karma exclaimed while eyeing Nagisa's body with a gleam of excitement he didn't bother to hide._

_Nagisa's intuition was fully on, urging him to just run out of the room and slip back into his comfy bed, but alas, Karma just had to grab his shoulders tightly, not allowing him to bulge one bit._

"_Hahaha... Sugino-kun is just joking...aren't you?" Nagisa turned to look at Sugino for help...to find said person enjoying the show laid out in front of him._

_Smirking at the look of devastation sprouting from Nagisa's face, Karma relaxed him by saying that he was not that bad. Though Nagisa was internally screaming about how he was that evil._

"_You just have to walk to school with a girl's uniform. After that, you can change to your normal uniform in school. There, not so hard is it?"_

_Demise shone upon Nagisa's brief relaxation before an idea came up in his mind._

"_I don't have a girl's uniform-" Before he could finish his sentence, a uniform was shoved into his face. A girl's uniform._

_Eyeing the uniform with despair, Nagisa pleadingly looked up at Karma...to see the smirk on his face widen._

"_Then, see you tomorrow, Na-gi-sa." Karma sing-songed with the all so evil smirk of his._

.'.'.'.

That is why Nagisa woke up especially early today to escape his classmates' stares. He even let down his hair to avoid people recognising him!

However, Nagisa could not help but feel unease with his situation. Even _if _his classmates were not the morning types, there were always exceptions.

It would be even worse if someone from another class get wind of this and start to spread rumors about him!

While thinking all these negative thoughts, Nagisa could not help but feel his nerves increasing every passing seconds.

'_I feel like fainting...' _

He then squatted down at one corner of the school route and clutched his butterfly filled-stomach tightly.

He is really not up to this 'marvelous plan' of Karma.

Breathing a deep breath, Nagisa ironed his nerves and was about to stand up to continue his dreaded walk to school when a tap on his shoulders stopped him.

Turning stiffly, praying to the heavens that it wasn't someone he knew, he opened his eyes to see the person in front of him and _ohhh curse his luck, he felt like vomiting._

_**GAKUSHU ASANO**_

'What is he doing here?' Nagisa thought with increased panic.

"Are you alright?"

Oh...It seems as if Asano did not recognize him...

This made Nagisa relaxed for a while before Asano smirked at him.

"Is that what you wanted me to say? Shiota Nagisa-kun of class 3-E."

Swirly patterns formed itself in Nagisa's eyes as he stuttered a response.

"I-I-I mean 'I' a-am n-not t-that N-Na-Nagisa p-person-" Before Nagisa could continue, Asano closed up the gap between their faces and forcefully clutched his face with his right hand, making Nagisa obtain eye contact with Asano...which he really didn't want to.

"Don't you lie to me, Nagisa-kun. I have already memorized all your profiles."

Nagisa was about to retort an unsmart comment when a person shouted from behind Asano.

"Young master, it would be of your best interest if you head to school right now." A man who was wearing some sort of butler costume stepped out of the car Asano was in before.

Nagisa thought that he was going to be saved but of course, fate was not on his side and Asano told the butler-guy that he would head to school by himself.

"Tanaka, you are dismissed."

Replying a "Yes, Young Master," the strange person stepped back into the car and drived away.

Nagisa watched in awe as the expensive vehicle drove itself out of sight. His admiration was not long lasted, however, when he was picked up rather harshly from the ground by the school headmaster's son.

"Wha-What-"

"You, Nagisa Shiota-kun, is coming with me."

With that, Nagisa was dragged off to who-knows-where by Asano.

.'.'.'.

When class time started, a certain red head was fuming.

_He had looked forward to seeing Nagisa in a girl's uniform!_

Nagisa did not struck him as the type to actually escape from a challenge, so he trusted his predictions that Nagisa would come to school today...just to find his seat empty even after the roll call.

The stupid octopus was not helping in anyway. In fact, Karma was even more pissed off after Koro-sensei asked him where Nagisa was.

Frustrated, Karma gritted his teeth while thinking about how to 'punish' _his _Nagisa for running away from an _order_.

No. Karma refused to believe that Nagisa actually _ran_ away from him. Something was wrong here. Something out of place...

When lunch time came at an agonizing slow pace, Karma approached the one person that most probably had the answers-_Kayano Kaede_.

When asked, Kayano only replied him with a quizzical expression and a,

"I heard from Nagisa's mother that he came to school early in the morning, finally becoming a proper son...or something."

This confirmed his suspicion. Something was wrong.

Karma rushed out of the class building with startled shouts telling him to stop coming from his classroom.

Karma paid no mind to any of them. The only thing that was actually on his mind was a certain blue head.

.'.'.'.

"Ano...Asano-san..What...is this...?" Nagisa asked with slight hesitation, afraid to make the person in front of him angry,

"That is a brilliant question Nagisa-kun. The fine specimen of clothes was made from-"

He was cut off when Nagisa interrupted.

"I mean! Why...am I here, wearing this?"

Asano gave him a not-so-friendly stare which made him shut his mouth.

"You are here because...I want you to be here. You are wearing this, because, _I want you to._" Asano answered.

'_That didn't explain anything!' _Nagisa mentally screamed.

Chuckling at the face Nagisa was making, Asano stepped closer to Nagisa, making Nagisa who was trying to step back fall onto the crouch.

Smirking at his trapped prey, Asano situated both his hands on either sides of Nagisa before leaning forward.

Nagisa shivered when he felt Asano's breath on his ears. _His ears are sensitive!_

"Now, why don't we play a game?" Asano whispered seductively.

"Wha..." Nagisa was almost lost from the Earth.

Not only was he in front of one of his enemies, he was _wearing a women's dress in front of one of his enemies!_

He really felt like fainting now. Maybe if he fainted, things would be easier for him...

That thought was thrown out of the window quickly of course. _No way_ is he going to let Asano take advantage of him when he become unconscious.

Staring at the boy-no, man- in front of him, Nagisa could only wish that Karma was here with him. That would make him feel so much safer.

Leaning back from Nagisa, Asano appreciated the view his little kitten gave him.

Nagisa was wearing one of his mother's childhood dress which was made up of tons of frills and laces. The flushed face and the watery eyes coming from the kitten just made it more appetizing for his eyes. Not to mention the vulnerable position _his _Nagisa is in.

"You see, I am so sure that your _little boyfriend_ is going to get here someway or another." Asano started with disgust.

Seeing Nagisa's eyes widen with realization just made his mood worse.

"If he don't come within the next thirty minute, why not you...lets see...why not you _kiss me_?" Asano _requested_ sweetly. Too sweetly for Nagisa's opinion.

"Bu-But that will be my first-" Nagisa protested, conveniently forgetting the kiss he had gotten from Irina-sensei.

_'Hmm? His first?'_Asano thought with glee. If everything proceeded accordingly, he would not only get a kiss from his beloved, but his _first_ kiss.

"Well, since you have agreed to the terms, let's wait."

Ignoring the prize in front of him, Asano placed himself on the other end of the crouch and recalled a distant memory.

It was when he was a child, when his father would drill tactics and academics into his head day after day, draining his energy as a kid.

Glancing at the nervous boy beside him, Asano smirked.

In a way, they are similar. Asano knew about Nagisa's family condition. Nagisa's mother was similar to his father, expecting the 'best' out of their son.

He was probably jealous of Nagisa, he knew.

Even with such a demanding mother, Nagisa did not give in completely.

Maybe it was why he fell for him.

Asano could not even remember when he started noticing Shiota Nagisa. It was as if he was there the whole time. He was his motivation, his goal, the prove that a person can escape their parent's grasps even if it is just a bit.

Smiling an earnest smile, Asano ruffled Nagisa's soft hair before giving him a soft look.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." He said.

Shocked, Nagisa did not know how to answer to that. It was so..unexpected...It felt nice too. Only Koro-sensei patted his head.

Feeling that the hand was going to leave his head, Nagisa leaned forward. He wanted Asano to pat his head for a longer time.

Asano was stunned when Nagisa not only accepted his touch, but to actually lean forward...This was why Asano was really fond of him.

This happiness was short-lived however, when the house security went off.

Asano sighed and stood up, releasing his hold on Nagisa.

Nagisa was disappointed with the lack of touch, but felt elated with the news that came from a security guard.

_Karma was here!_

Seeing Asano turn back towards him, Nagisa granted him a small smile of him.

_Asano-kun is not really that bad._ Nagisa thought.

"Sorry."

Nagisa looked up at the man when he felt his shoulders getting held onto.

"I didn't think I can keep the deal from the first place."

Then, Asano leaned in so that their lips were touching.

It was short and brief, but it was filled with warmth that Nagisa didn't expect from a cold person like Asano.

Rooted to the ground after the kiss, Nagisa could not even think properly when Karma barged into the room with a grenade on hand, swiping Nagisa into a princess carrying hug and running away like an escaped convict.

"My princess," Karma teased, seeing the dress Nagisa was wearing.

Nagisa blushed deep red hearing that.

"My hero," Nagisa retorted.

Against a insulted reaction, Nagisa was stunned into silence when Karma turned away from him, ears tinted pink.

It was a bit cute if you asked Nagisa.

.'.'.'.

The next day.

"So why is this bastard sitting with us?" Karma glared at the person sitting next to his Nagisa with hatred.

In return, Asano smirked at the assassin and retorted, "Because I was invited. Right? Nagisa-kun".

He then proceeded to lift Nagisa up and place him onto his lap.

_'What? How dare that little-'_ Karma saw red and got up from his seat.

It was enough that this idiot got Nagisa's first kiss(Conveniently forgetting-yeah, you guys know), but to think he was actually _joining_ them for _lunch_. Even that wasn't enough for that guy. How _dare _he make Nagisa sit on his lap? If Nagisa was sitting on _anyone's_ lap, it should be _his!_

Nagisa who was the 'victim' in the trio, only sweatdropped and said,

"Let's all get along...okay?"

.'.'.'.

End of story.

If I have the time, I would write a Assassination classroom Oc fic. That is, after I finish my other two stories first.

Were the few characters inside this fiction too OOC?

I had to change this and change that a bit to make it so, so _please overlook it!_

**To those who wants to be spoilered by me for the untranslated events, January 2015, you may want to read this. If not, don't.**

_The truth is, Nagisa will really wear a girl's uniform in school later in the future chapters~~_

**I hope I didn't spoiler a major part, but yeah. For those curious, I read the chinese raws so I know XD**

Hope you have enjoyed~


	3. Lunch Time

I really hadn't expect this fanfiction to gain so much popularity!

I really have to thank all of you readers, especially those who reviewed, Favorited, and followed! You guys were the ones who motivated me to write more!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Assassination Classroom**

.'.'.'.

"Karma-kun, please stop!" a soft voice complained, attempting to get rid of the hands that were continuously patting his head.

As if not hearing the younger man, Karma continued his action and added another to play with Nagisa's two puffs of twin tail.

Nagisa who was troubled by Karma's actions only sighed and gave up.

'Why did I even bother?' Nagisa thought, pitying himself in the process.

He looked up at the red head's face of glee before sighing again.

Really...Why was his friend so obsessed with his hair so suddenly?

Using his chopsticks to transfer food from his lunch box to his mouth, Nagisa ate silently while letting his weird friend pat his hair.

Meanwhile, a certain Asano was seething in his classroom where the view of the two characters could be seen very clearly.

Was this a sign for him to go down and exterminate the pest so that he could keep his Nagisa from preying hands?

He didn't doubt so.

Rushing down while he ignore the shouts from his idiots of classmates, Asano could feel the stares of the other students on him.

He didn't need their attentions. The only attention he needed was from a certain blue head.

When he reached to his destination, the tree where his precious and his archenemy always sat for lunch, his heart burnt in jealousy as he digested the sight in front of him.

Blinking a few times to see that it was not just a hallucination from the run from the top level, Asano could only rage in anger as he see the red head touching _his_ Nagisa so lovingly.

Settled in between the legs of Akabane Karma was a certain Shiota Nagisa.

_How dare that Akabane._

Asano contained his rage and approached the two.

Putting up a smile, Asano greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Shiota-kun, Akabane-kun. It is a good weather is it not?"

He brightened up at the greeting he received back (Rather shyly) from his Nagisa. While he only scowled when he received none from Karma, not that he actually needed it.

"What are you doing here blondie." Rather than a question, Karma made it a statement, indirectly asking Asano to 'piss off', rather impolitely.

One imaginary red tick mark formed on Asano's forehead.

"I have to say the same to you, _redie_." he retorted with a forced smile.

A smirk found way on Karma's face.

Shifting his hands to the two bands that tied the two puff of Nagisa's hair together, Karma used a bit of force and undid Nagisa's hairstyle, letting his blue silky hair fall on his shoulders.

Surprised, Nagisa could only turn to face Karma with a small exclamation.

"Ah! Karma-kun...What are you doing..." Nagisa pouted, an action which was found incredibly cute in both males' opinion.

When Nagisa proceeded to collect his hair, he was stopped by a hand, Karma's hand to be precise.

"I like it when you let down your hair." He said.

Blushing, Nagisa could only nod stupidly and shifted his gaze to his lunchbox, finding it extremely interesting at that moment.

When Nagisa felt a weight settle itself on top of his now loose hair, he did not do anything to stop it.

Karma placed both his hands around Nagisa's waist while resting his head on Nagisa's soft hair.

Smirking even wider at the reaction he had gotten out of the chairman's son, Karma gave the blonde male an unimpressed look while letting his tongue out, mocking him.

Incredibly pissed off by the red head, Asano forcefully pulled Nagisa out of his arms, knocking out Nagisa's lunchbox in process.

"Stop harassing a student of my school!" Asano accused Karma.

When he only received a raise of arms and another irritating smirk from the red head, he raised an eyebrow.

'What is he playing at?' Asano questioned suspiciously, no doubt thinking why the red head would suddenly be so quiet.

It was when he felt a menacing aura from his chest area that he noticed something wrong.

He glanced down hesitantly at the person he was embracing.

When said person's head turned up to look at him, Gakushu Asano could only gulp in fear as he remembered how Nagisa hated people who wastes food.

Taking a step back, Asano tried to look for any possible escape route to find none.

He prayed to the gods to let Nagisa be angry with him.

So when h received a smile from Nagisa, he was relieved.

The relief was short-lived however, when said Shiota strolled towards him in a frighteningly slow speed.

Asano was faced with a very menacing smile and a sentence of,

"Do not _**ever**_ do that again, **okay**?"

Someone should limit the amount of menace a person can contain in a speech.

Nodding his head rapidly, Asano found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

When his hands found warmth, he looked up to find Nagisa holding his hands.

Although elated at the sudden action, Asano could not help but be suspicious of the action.

So when Nagisa took out another lunch box after cleaning up the previous on that dropped on the floor and asked him to join them in lunch, Asano could only stare in disbelief.

Shaking his head, Asano chuckle slightly at the personality shift from Nagisa. Well, that is also what make his Nagisa cute.

He shifted the blue head onto his lap, and settled him there, while starting to eat his own lunchbox that was given to him by Nagisa after finding out he didn't have one.

Seeing that Nagisa didn't mind, he continued his action before he felt a glare directed at him.

Turning his head, Asano faced a fuming Karma and smirked.

'Who's the loser now Akabane-kun?' he mouthed.

If possible, the hatred level from the glare he received increased.

Of course, the two male got a knock on the head by a very cute but scary Shiota for disrupting the eating time.

When they finished, Nagisa went up to Asano who was walking away, back to his own class.

Pulling his shirt slightly, Nagisa blinked up at Asano, blue orbs filled with hesitation.

"Um...If you want, you can join us after today too..."

After saying that, Nagisa ran back to Karma's side.

Shaking his head, Asano could only applaud the kindness his Nagisa displayed.

So the next day found itself being accompanied by two heated glared and one blue head that is seated on one of the two givers of the glare, eating his lunchbox in oblivion.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter~

I will now reply to reviews ~~

**Wowous**\- hope you have enjoyed the picture XD

**Guest**\- I'm glad to know you enjoyed it.

**Sempie**\- you got your request :)


	4. Drenched Time -Karma Hen-

Wow this fic is really popular. I don't know why though. Is it because there are little assassination class fictions?

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

**Warning**: This chapter contains more slash elements than normal. Or maybe not. It depends on the person~.

This is a KarmaxNagisa only chapter.

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.'.

Pitter Patter.

Pitter Patter.

The rain droplets landed on the rocky ground beneath his feet.

Containing his sigh, Nagisa turned around to face the main perpetrator of why he was feeling so restless that day.

"Karma-kun, can you _please _stop looking at me like that? It's really disturbing."

Karma, as if not hearing what he just said, continued staring at his soaked body with a weird gleam that Nagisa did not want to know what it represent.

Since they had reached the train station, Karma just couldn't stop staring at him. Was there something on his face?

Reaching out to pat his drenched face to check if there were _something _on his face to make his friend look at him so weirdly, Nagisa found nothing.

"Really, why are you looking at me that way?" Nagisa finally let out.

A smile was returned to him. A smile which Nagisa did not feel any warmth but a weird intent from. Karma was really creeping him out now.

With a shake of his head, Karma, who was dripping wet from head to toe, tapped his card on the machine before proceeding inwards.

Nagisa rushed from behind, trying to catch up to the fast moving red head. Just to find out he was heading to the...toilet?

"Karma-kun...I'll just wait outside for you-" Nagisa got pulled in before he could complete his sentence.

"Karma-kun what-" Again, he got interupted when he was faced with Karma's impish looks.

Backing away until he hit the wall, with no escape, Nagisa glanced up nervously, worried at whatever the red head was planning.

When he felt the fumbling of his shirt, Nagisa screeched, pulling back his vest in a hast.

His hands got pried open rather quickly due to the difference in strength the two have, but he still persisted.

"No- Stop! Karma-kun! What are you doing-"

When Nagisa's inner shirt was unbuttoned fully, Nagisa could not help but feel embarrassed. He was exposed in front of his friend!

Feeling his shirt slipping off his shoulders, Nagisa tried to stop Karma again, but to no avail.

He was really acting weird!

Suddenly, Nagisa got turned around abruptly when he was half-naked.

When he felt a tongue lick the blades of his shoulder, Nagisa stiffened.

Peering sideways at his friend, Nagisa blinked hesitantly, wishing that what he was seeing(feeling) was just a fragment of his imagination.

K-K-**Karma** was li-li-**_licking_** his shoulder!

When he felt something similar to a bite on his right shoulder, Nagisa promptly shut down.

Karma easily caught the falling figure before muttering a small,

"Ah..."

Karma gazed at Nagisa's pale, smooth, pinkish shoulder lovingly before licking his parted lips.

"Sorry... your shoulders looked too appetizing."

Picking up the fainted boy in a princess carrying hug, Karma walked out of the boy's toilet which attracted lots of attention from all the screaming.

His Nagisa really had to control his voice more in public. Not that Karma minded since he _loves_ to hear Nagisa call out his name.

Giving a death glare at whoever who dared to use them as convenient displays for entertainment, Karma walked off, heading home with a smirk and a sleeping beauty in his arms.

.'.'.'.

Okay I shalln't continue. This sure was ero. Hahaha. I can't believe I wrote this.

Reply to reviews

.'.'.

**Sempie**-Yay~ I have accomplished my goals!

**Wowous**\- It's all on my feels actually. Though there _will_ be a next chapter of this fiction featuring the other pairing. Eagerly waiting for the next chapter too~

**Shizuka Yuki-KiZuTsu**-Like what I say, feels~ It mostly depends only schedule though. If I weren't so busy, I would have the urge to write every single day.

**Assasin8**-Thanks! The characters will get OOC in a lot of the random drabbles to fit the random fetishes I will give them, but hope you would still continue to support! I'm turning people into AsaNagi fans.

I say the truth, The word AsaNagi reminds me of 'Nagi no Asukara'. One of my favourite animes. Wordplays XD

.'.'.

This is Karma's hen(part) on this Drenched time, only inclusive of KarmaxNagisa.

The next chapter will be Asano's hen(part), as if this chapter never happened. You can give suggestions on what Asano will do to Nagisa when he sees Nagisa wet.

Wink Wink*


	5. Drenched Time -Asano Hen-

I want to do a Valentine Special, a belated one, but I don't really know what to write about except for ribbons and chocolates and offering of oneself which would undoubtedly make this fiction be rated 'M', so I am slightly troubled. Should I just make it a high 'T'? What is considered 'M' anyway?

So, I need all your opinions on what to write and how I can stretch the rating 'T' so that it can contain some hintings, but not so much of the act.

Anyway, let's proceed to the 2nd part of the Drenched Time, which is not really the second part, but you get what I mean.

I do not own Assassination Classroom, but I would be so very happy if more hintings appear.

This is a purely AsanoxNagisa Chapter.

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

Pitter Patter.

Pitter Patter.

The rain droplets landed on the rocky ground beneath his feet.

Sighing, Nagisa contemplated on rushing home. Either he gets wet due to the non-existent safety of an umbrella sheltering him from the brutal shower of rain droplets, or he have to stay under the ceiling of the school's main gate until the rain stopped.

It was just his luck to meet up with a downpour when he was about to exit the gates.

Time was ticking and it had already been thirty minutes since he had taken coverage. Finally deciding his choice in action, Nagisa nodded and took off, shoes splattering against the puddles made by the storm.

He had his homework to do and it didn't seem like the rain was going stop anytime soon.

After a few minutes of running, Nagisa started to regret even thinking about running home.

His hair was drenched, his uniform was drenched, his shoes were drenched! He was soaked to the bone, but he still had to run.

It was when a car's honking sound reached his ear that Nagisa turned back, thinking that he was blocking a person's way...in this broad downhill slope. However, as lady luck seemed to not like him this particular day, he saw who was seated on the rear seat of the car and cringed.

Gakushu Asano... Just his luck.

For some reason or another, Nagisa turned wary of the model student after the welcoming speech he had spoken when he just entered the school. Not only that, the look he received everytime he crossed path with the student council president was really creeping him out.

Nagisa was quickly pulled out of his musing when the door of that one extravagant car open in front of him. Feeling his drenched arm pulled harshy made Nagisa instinctively put his weight on his stronger leg and most succeeded in not falling into the blackhole one calls entrance. However, luck was not with him as Asano, being the stronger man he is, didn't even need to use half his strength to make the younger man enter the car.

Smiling at the still shock Nagisa, Asano spoke.

"We are going to my mansion now to dry you up, so behave yourself on the car."

The brusque 'welcome' stoned Nagisa as he peered up at his, or rather, Karma's archrival suspiciously. Why on Earth would the yellow head want to help him?

Poor Nagisa did not comprehend the hidden meaning behind the sentence so he sat blissfully unaware of the hungry gaze the other occupant in the car was giving him the whole trip.

.'.'.'.'.

Nagisa gaped.

The mansion was...well, a mansion. It was Nagisa's first time seeing someone he knows own a mansion, so it was not his fault he was surprised.

He did not even notice how Asano pushed his back and made him walk into the mansion until he felt his uniform getting removed by a foreign hand.

"Wha-What-" Before Nagisa could ask what was going on, he was already wearing his baby suit.

Go and soak yourself for a while, I'll join you later.

Again, completely missing the hidden agenda of the message, Nagisa nodded his head and headed to wash himself.

Submerging himself into the warm water, Nagisa remained yet again blissfully to whatever plot the younger Gakushu had in mind for him.

After a few minutes of soaking, the doors to the bathroom opened and in came a Asano in all his naked glory.

Quirking his eyebrows up, Asano noticed how Nagisa shyed away from him and smirked.

Nagisa himself was beet red from the image of the older man, and he suddenly felt so exposed, he wanted to just wrap a few towels around himself and rush out of the room.

When Asano entered the waters, Nagisa could not help but inch away from the blonde, feeling very self-conscious. Of course, Asano was not going to let him and quickly maintained the close distance the two had, which is really close.

Asano then took in the appearance of the younger male and licked his lips.

Shiota Nagisa was looking really ...luscious. The droplets of water dripping from his silky hair and his pink pouty lips did not help subside the blonde's growing desire for the other.

Suddenly, Asano could not help but notice how Nagisa's hair stucked to the back of his neck in a cluster. Reaching out from curiosity, Asano was met with the sight of a flushed Nagisa blinking up at him through half lidded eyes, probably from being in the bath a bit too long.

He blushed at the sight himself.

Asano then tried his luck and started to play with Nagisa's wet hair before shifting closer to the bluenette.

When he realised the younger man was leaning towards his touch, Asano's ego increased and he became bolder.

Asano, shifting so close to Nagisa until their skin touched the other's, pulled Nagisa on top of him, making Nagisa straddle him.

Nagisa in turn tried to wriggle out of the grip that was placed on him and when he couldn't, he started to feel anxious. He was fully naked, and was straddling another male who was also naked.

Nagisa could not remember the day he felt that embarrassed.

Asano, fully appreciating the silence Nagisa gave him-the silence Nagisa gave him due to shock, brought his lips down and let it land on the younger man's shoulders.

A gasp was heard in the silent bathroom before it escalated into short intake of breathes as the blond moved up from his spot to Nagisa's right.

"A-Asano-kun? Plea-Please stop-"

Nagisa was interjected as Asano bit on his ear harshly.

Licking the ear in slight apology, Asano released his tongue from Nagisa's ear and smirked.

How he regret to not place security cameras inside the bathroom.

Nagisa's once bright eyes were now filled with clouded lust and his breaths were coming out even faster.

Not being able to control himself Asano continued his ministration as he licked on Nagisa's ear lobes once again, now with more action, filling the room with the licking and slurping sounds.

Soon, the short intakes of breaths released by Nagisa turned into breathy moans as Asano's hands traveled downwards-

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

Let me put a troll face here XD

If I continued, this would totally be rated 'M', so I'll leave whatever you want to imagine up to you.

So, I'd hope to receive reviews on how I should write a late valentine special :D

Now, on to replying the reviews.

.'.'.'.

Kyoneko87- well, in my opinion this chapter is more perverted, but less detailed than the previous, but how do you find it? XD

Wowous- I don't think I'd turn this fiction's rating into 'M', so no lemons, but the hintings :] Don't worry, I'd update as long as I have the plot bunnies, and currently I have tons of them, but no time to type them out. So wait for the next chapter~

Shizuka Yuki-KiZuTsu- Thank you, thank you XD

Miyame-chan-Yeah, I'm actually glad I did too. I won't know what to do with all the stories inside my brain if I don't.

Maskedgirl16-I've used that idea(half of it) of yours, hope you like this~ I think I'd do the Kare-shirt thingy(Boyfriend shirt) in another episode since it's too awesome to be a side topic, so awaits for that chapter~~

Michi- I hope I don't have to change the rating since I really can't write lemons- actually I don't know. I just don't have the experience to it XD


	6. Valentine's Time

Yay! A very late Valentine's Special :D Lets' Cheer~!

**I don't own AC, so I can't make this pairing canon ;-;**

Rating – **High T **Bewareee~~~

.'.'.'.

Today was Valentine's day and Nagisa could not help but sigh at the antics of his male classmates.

At one corner was Terasaka-kun sprouting mushrooms, at another was Kirara holding a box of beautifully wrapped chocolates, alike to the ones Manami was holding... Just that it wasn't emitting a weirdly coloured gas.

Sighing as another student passed by him, looking expectant as if assuming he was going to give _a stranger_ chocolates, before eyes proceeding down and spotted his pants wearing legs.

"Seriously...Just because I look like a girl...How do I even look like one? I dont have-" Nagisa stopped before he could continue, not wanting to scar his mind imagining _things he should not be imagining_.

"Oh Nagisa! Come here for a second!" Terasaka called out.

'I thought he was being depressed from not getting any chocolates,' Nagisa thought while heading towards his direction.

When he got there, the scene of scattered gravures printings greeted him as he stared at them, jaws unhinged and dropping on the floor.

"W-W-W-What-" Nagisa could not complete his sentence as he lifted his fingers to point at the almost naked woman in the picture.

Maybe imagining it was better.

Smirking, Terasaka leaned in, face nearing Nagisa's and whispered, "Don't tell anyone this but I got them from this store-"

Before he could continue, a hand came between the two and roughly pushed Terasaka away, _far_ away from Nagisa's face.

"You guys were looking at gravures without me? I'm hurt, Nagisa," one Akabane whispered mockingly, face leaning closer to Nagisa than the man just now had.

Although he was smirking, Akabane Karma was internally seething, thinking of ways to kill this one human name Terasaka Ryoma. _How dare he get so close my Nagisa._

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know you wanted to s-see t-t-this..." Nagisa stuttered, blush covering his entire face while he shifted on his feets nevously.

_Aww, so cute._

Karma's smirk widened as he hooked an arm around Nagisa, bringing the physically smaller boy closer to him and whispered yet again, "What I wanted to see wasn't them, it was you."

Nagisa shivered as Karma's lips almost touched his earlobes, blinking nervously at the taller boy.

"M-me?" Nagisa asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you." Karma confirmed, before hoisting the younger male onto his shoulders.

"Now, lets go spend a day's worth of Valentine's at my house!"

As he announced this, Nagisa's face paled by various shades of white as he struggled from the fierce grip the other had on his waist.

"Let. Me. Go! Karma-kun! We have classes!" Nagisa pleaded.

"Don't worry, the stupid octopus have already approved of this" and it was true.

_Just a few hours ago..._

"Sensei, as a sensei you should listen to the problems students face right?" Karma asked the person-alien-actually, he don't really know _what_ his teacher is, seriously.

Koro-sensei, one to receive such rare seriousness from this one student of his, nodded quickly, his yellow head bobbling like it was hit by a basketball player.

_No, Karma you cannnot laugh._ The boy bit his inner cheeks as he controled his laughter at his teacher's stupidity.

"You see..." Karma brought his inner acting skills, "Nagisa and I are a couple-"

"_Wait what?"_

"_Shh Nagisa, I'm going to the funny part."_

"Wha-WHAT?" Koro-sensei spluttered.

Never had he expected the red haired boy to confess this- wait. _Nagisa?_

"_Nagisa_?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Shyly" looking down, Karma faced the teacher he was tricking with tears in his eyes.

"Y-Yes Nagisa... I hope you aren't judging...It took a lot of effort for me to decide to consult you...about this matter..." Karma magically produced a handkerchief out of nowhere and dapped it onto his 'tears' "...if you do..." more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"S-Sensei gets it, so please don't cry!" Koro-sensei panicked at the sight of his student crying.

"So... Nagisa and I hadn't have any time to spend together these few days, so I was hoping for today...Since it's Valentine's.." Karma mustered all his acting skills together and gave Koro-sensei a hopeful look.

Koro-sensei, one who cannot restand the pleas of his students, numbly nodded.

"I will excuse you and Nagisa-kun for today."

"Thank you sensei, I _knew_ I could count on you." Karma smiled a 'sweet' smile at his teacher, internally snickering at him.

"No problems, good luck on both of your pursue for love~!" Koro-sensei shouted as Karma run out of the room, control thinining.

When Karma was out of sight, Koro-sensei sighed with a happy expression.

"Youths and their love troubles~"

"And that was how I got permission." Karma said to the bluenette. "Satisfied?"

"Y-You just tricked a teacher!" Nagisa accused looking around his shoulders.

"Who doesn't," Karma retorted. They were on a mission to _kill_ that octopus for god's sake.

Then Nagisa got silent, pouting yet again for getting owned.

The class watched the scene with amusement glittering at everyones' eyes. When the two left, someone shouted.

"500 yen on Nagisa not coming tomorrow!"

Like a ripple effect, shouts of "1000yen on Karma not doing anything!" "200yen on-" was heard in the classroom as the form teacher of the class sat blissfully unaware of what he just sparked off.

.'.'.'.'.

Saying Asano Gakushu was pissed is an understatement. Not only did he receive a bunch of _useless_ chocolates while pretending to _love_ them, the person he had wanted chocolates most was missing. Or so as to say, _kidnapped_ by a certain red head.

Fuming, Asano quickly called his chauffeur and headed for a certain kidnapper's house.

"Akabane Karma...don't you dare do anything to Nagisa-kun before I get there..."

The _or else_ was left unsaid.

.'.'.'.

"Karma-kun, what-" Nagisa was interuppted as he was thrown onto the bed one red head own.

He went sinking in to the mattress with a soft 'omph'. He quickly lifted his head from the comfortable covers when he heard the opening of a cap.

Staring hesitanting at his classmates, Nagisa's eyes headed towards the direction of the bottle of _is that chocolate? _

Nagisa's eyes widened at the sight of his friend coming closer and closer to the edge of the bed- _where did he even get that bottle?_

When one hand was on the edge of the bed he was lying rather vulnerably on, Nagisa full time panicked.

"_No!_ What are you doing? _Karma-kun!"_ Pushing the boy rather forcefully, Nagisa did not account on whether or not Karma would have been able to maintain his balance and could only stared, stunned, when the stronger man actually got pushed down.

Quickly getting up, Nagisa asked Karma whether he was okay meekly and was rewarded with a grunt.

Relief washing throughout him, Nagisa peered at Karma, hoping he wasn't too injured, when he was greeted with an image of a chocolate covered Karma.

"Pfft-" Nagisa quickly covered his mouth that was threathening to betray him.

The look Karma sent him did not help Nagisa in calming his nerves down.

"Ah..I'm sorry-" Nagisa stopped when he noticed the calculating glint the other boy had in his eyes.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' _Nagisa gulped as a smirk found its way onto Karma's already scary features.

"_Nagisa~_" Karma started, his tone setting a tingling sensation off Nagisa's spine as he involuntarily shuddered. "_You see~ I was planning to gift this to you as a present, but look at what you have done!" _Karma said with a accusing tone.

"I-I'm sorry?" Nagisa half-apologised, hoping to get away from this friend quickly.

"Sorry is not enough Nagisa-kun. So hmm...this is so dirty~ I wonder..." if possible, Karma's smirk got even wider.

"...clean this for me." Karma said finally.

Nagisa blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, clean this..." Karma's fingers pointed around himself, the area in which the chocolate sauce spilled on him, "of course, with your mouth."

"W-W-Wha-" Nagisa swore he could have already fainted if it wasn't for his instinct to _not be unconscious infront of an enemy_.

Pulling Nagisa's collar, Karma allowed himself to grin for a while as he told Nagisa to _lick_ the substance off him..._or else_.

Gulping, Nagisa looked at Karma, pleading him to spare him, but Karma was just grinning at him, waiting for him to start.

_'The faster I do this, the faster this will be over' _Nagisa thought as he shakily opened his mouth and let a pink tongue out.

Karma fought down the urge to capture the boy's lips as he waited.

Hesitanting, Nagisa closed his eyes, hands on the other boy's shoulders and kneeling in between his legs, Nagisa went for Karma's face first.

Licking like how he would lick his icecream clean, Nagisa's tongue roamed about Karma's cheeks, then his ears, then proceeded to lick his friend's neck.

Face flushed with embarrassment, Nagisa did not dare to open his eyes to look at the face his friend produced.

_'Must be a mocking face' _Nagisa concluded.

But no, if Nagisa had opened his eyes, he would had saw a Karma, blushing at the sight of his best friend licking his face clean, while releasing short pants at how desirable Nagisa looked. Karma could just feel his lower half becoming uncomfortable.

The position they were in was not helping at all.

As Nagisa went to clean the chocolate sauce from Karma's ears, he had leaned up and went he down... '_Nagisa I'm sorry but I cannot hold it back-'_ Just as Karma was about to give up on his resistance, the doors to his bedroom flew open and in came a really irritating blondie that Karma had no qualms killing.

Asano Gakushu was _really really_ pissed as he took in the sight infront of him.

He _beloved_ Nagisa was flushed, panting against _AKABANE_ of all people's exposed stomach, _licking_ the brown substance-_whatever it was-_ off the other male.

Asano flipped.

Nagisa, opening his eyes to see the commotion, had his pride lost as he saw the chairman's son looking at him and Karma with a furious face.

'_I am so dead_'

"Wait."

The two turned towards the one who spoke.

"Today is a special day so I don't want to fight with you. It's a rare day to spend with Nagisa after all, so I'm willing to...share." Karma bit out, really reluctant to stop with Nagisa so willing for once.

_It's Valentine's for a reason!_

Asano, slightly taken aback with the offer, nodded for he _did_ want to treasure this chance he had to be with Nagisa with as little interference as possible.

"Then it's a deal."

The both nodded and heads turned to face Nagisa's confused expression.

"But can you two first wash up? The chocolate smell is really strong." Asano said as he pinched his nose for a effect.

"Ah..Sorry, Asano-kun" Nagisa replied, standing up, thinking he could finally escape from this hell hole and internally thanking his savior-Asano Gakushu.

"Nah, there's no need." Karma answered.

Asano raised an eyebrow at him as Karma opened his mouth to explain, his eyes still clouded with lust Asano could easily spot.

"We are still going to use the main theme for today, so there's no point washing now. We are getting dirtier later anyway."

Asano, eyeing the chocolate sauce lying not-so-innocently at the side of Nagisa, nodded as he walked over to pick the bottle up.

Nagisa, sensing even more danger than before, was about to get up and scramble out of the room when Karma kicked his own bedroom door roughly, closing the entrance to Nagisa's heaven, not that he could out run the two other males.

"Rather than _licking _me, I'd rather do the opposite, so if you don't mind...Nagisa-kun, could you lift your shirt up?" Asano asked as if it was a _really _innocent question.

"Wha- You're asking for the impossi-"

Before Nagisa could even complete the word, Asano had already unbutton all of his uniform, leaving him in his all naked glory.

Attempts to cover himself with the loose shirt was lost as Karma tossed the shirts aside, not seemingly finding a need of them.

"Cold!" Nagisa couldn't help but squeaked when he felt the wet liquid from the bottle being poured onto him...Wait..._What?_

"What are you doing! Asano-kun- Ahh!"

Nagisa could not help but moan as his chocolate covered nipples were pinched quiet harshly.

"A-Asano-kun? P-Please stop-ahh- It feels weird!" Nagisa protested.

Asano could only smirk at his reaction. Oh how innocent his Nagisa was.

Of course, Asano being the mean person he is, did not compel to Nagisa's request. Instead, he started to pull, twist and turn the innocent two little pink buds, eliciting even more melodious moans from the boy before him.

Karma, feeling quite felt out, joined in the fun by pushing the blonde away, taking the pleasure of playing with Nagisa's two buds himself.

Staring at the chocolate covered nipples, Karma was lost in thoughts as his mouth opened and tongue came out from beneath his lips, circling one of the nipples and then taking in the small little bud in, sucking on it, making the younger boy beneath him squirm in pleasure and ecstasy.

Unbeknownst to him, Asano had taken the spot beside him and started to do the same as him, sucking Nagisa's nipple, licking and twirling their tongues around it as Nagisa collapsed into a moaning mess, leaning onto his bed.

Nagisa himself was in quite a daze as the two dominating over him latched themselves to each of his nipple. He wanted _more. _Just licking his nipple wasn't enough. Nagisa wanted to feel _more._

"K-Karma-ah-k-kun... Asano-kun, hnn!" Nagisa moaned as one of them bit into his nipple, causing Nagisa to feel his lower half tightened even further.

As the two in question looked up, they were faced with the most delicious sight they had ever seen.

Nagisa was twitching, face flushed against the pleasure he was receiving, eyes half-lidded looking at _them_, breaths coming in shorts as moans joined in.

They didn't stop, as one hand each continued with what their mouths weren't doing, causing Nagisa to half moan, half speak, rather incoherantly.

"I-I ahh! W-W-Want.. ...please?" he pleaded, eyes glistening in lust.

The two boys gulped, pants tightening even further as they tried to not devour the little _rabbit_ infront of them.

"Ahh.." The two answered simultaneously.

.'.'.'.'.

And, I'll stop here.

I am not going to type any smut scenes on this webpage, and I'm not even confident in my abilities in writing one, so please imagine what is going to happen yourself.

In any case, this chapter is a long one that I was really embarrassed typing out. Typing out words such as 'nipples' and 'suck' is really embarrassing. I'm starting to really admire authors who can do that. To say the truth, I was really reluctant to use those words and wanted to just use the word 'bud' the whole chapter, but then Nagisa would had become a plant, so the idea was thrown out of the window rather quickly.

KILL ME NOW! OAO This is so embarrassing. . .(Calm down me)

Lets move on~

Replies to Reviewers~

**NarupokeeAurorafan**-I don't mind too but I doubt my writing skills to actually write one. We shall see.

**Assasin**-Thank you for informing me that, I have already changed it. There was some error with the dox :

**Sky Veneziano**\- I hope you don't mind this, but I'm sure I don't mind myself writing a _date_ chapter.

**Dreamer -.- LYNX**\- you have a cool name. Yes it's awesome isn't it. I have no idea why I even wrote a Nagisa sandwich. It got good, so I continued. Really. Why do I like Asano so much to ship him with Nagisa O.O;

**maskedgirl16**\- Hehehe. Yes lets. Jkjk XD I'd really want to write about what you have just suggested but then it would turn high T again, which would lead to a cliffhanger, which I am sure a lot of my readers don't like. Of course, unless you do enjoy the things they do _before_ they do any _ahemahems. _Yes I'm debating too haha, we shall see when the time comes :D

**Angelotaku99a9taioAZ**\- I have no idea what you are talking about, but I interpreting it quite wrongly if I might say so myself. Please clarify so I don't need to worry about the sign (O/A/O)

.'.'.'.

Thank you for reading and hope you have enjoyed it~

p.s. Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Well, now I did XD 3 3


	7. Childhood Time

I don't know whether to cry or to be angry or to be happy in the few latest chapters of Assasination Classroom. I have mixed feelings about them.

So, I've noticed how these days I've only been really suggestive chapters, so here's a fluff one for a change~(This is mostly Au, so don't mind all the changes from canon please)

And I've started writing a Magi (M-rated that may just turn into T-rated) slash fic for Oc, just to challenge myself. Hope to find myself support XD

**I do not own anything in Assasination Classroom.**

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

"Karma-kun! Karma-kun! Look, look! It's a little bunny!" a ten years old Nagisa Shiota shouted from his spot-kneeling in front of a petite bunny in the children's zoo they were visiting.

Sighing, Karma shouted back, "Shiota-san, aunt warned us to not wander off too far from the meeting spot-ah.." he stopped when he saw the little boy get pounced by the rabbit.

"Shiota-san, are you okay...?" Karma asked hesitantly, afraid that the boy would start brawling like every other annoying children.

However, Nagisa's reaction wasn't really what Karma was expecting.

"Wah~So fluffy!" Nagisa hugged the rabbit on top of him, snuggling up to its warm fur.

_'She's weird'_ Karma thought to himself.

The girl(boy) in front of Karma is the son of his mother's friend, so when no one was home to look after him, he was left in the care of his mother's friend. When he knew of the plan, Karma really wanted to just shut himself into his room. The first impression he had of the aunt was not really nice.

"_Aunt Shiota is just so..."_ Karma shivered as he vowed to never think of the _incident _of their first meeting.

"But... her daughter is interestingly weird..." Karma said to himself, finding himself getting pulled to the next animal enclosure.

Karma must admit, the _girl_(boy) infront of him was is really cute, cuter than all the girls he had in his class. And he had to admit, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her behind the _demon's_ long, long skirt.

Her petite form dressed in a white sundress, eyes shining with innocent blue peeking up at him shyly, hair soft and looking really nice to feel.

Karma didn't know what to make of this feeling whenever he sees the girl(boy).

He had at first thought the girl was really shy, since all she did was hide behind her mother's back, but after getting to know her more, he found out that she really was just shy. When she opened up to him, they hung out just fine.

A tug on his shoulders brought him back from his musing. Looking at the light blue directed at him, Karma tilted a head to ask what she wanted.

"Karma-kun...do you not like me?"

An innocent question asked by Nagisa made Karma fumble for words.

'_I don't dislike you, but I can't say I like you! What if Nagisa gets the wrong meaning and thinks I'm confessing? How do I phrase this...ermmmm...' _An internal conflict was going on in Karma's head as he tried to think of a respond to Nagisa's question.

"Karma-kun...? Do you really not like me...?" Tears were gathering at the dress wearing boy as he thought of how his new-found friend didn't respond.

"Err..I don't dislike you!" Karma finally answered, blush covering his face.

Suddenly, Nagisa jumped onto Karma and hugged him tightly. Due to the height difference, Nagisa who was only up to Karma's shoulders' height only could rest his head near the other boy's collarbone.

"Thank god, I was really worried you disliked me..." Nagisa then started to snuggle up to the other boy's body heat.

Meanwhile, a certain Akabane's face turned beet red.

"S-S-Shiota-san?" Karma stuttered.

Pouting, Nagisa looked up from his position and ordered, "Karma-kun should just call me Nagisa!"

Eyes widening, Karma was about to experiment saying the name when...

"No public display of affection should be shown whether you are in school compounds if you are part of the school." a voice interjected, and Karma found himself roughly separated from Nagisa.

Turning his head, Karma found himself staring at the all notorious student leader of his school.

Glaring at the blonde for interrupting his moment, Karma took hold of Nagisa's hands and was about to leave when...

"Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa flinched when his name was called.

"I didn't expect you to have this sort of hobby." Asano smirked when he got a reaction out of the normally quiet boy.

"Ah..I-Erm, A-Asano-kun..." Nagisa fumbled, steps coming into a stop as he lowered his gaze.

'_Do they know each other?'_ Karma wondered, slightly irked at seeing the all-knowing gaze the blonde gave _his _Nagisa-wait.. when did Nagisa become his? Karma was starting to become confused with his own thoughts.

"I don't mind not telling anyone about this, in exchange...I want the pictures." Asano offered, smirk widening when he noticed Nagisa thinking about it.

'Tell what?' At this point of time, Karma had numerous thoughts running around his head, mostly questions about the girl(boy) standing beside him.

"Ah..I..."

"Well, let's put that aside for now and let us go on a _date_, Nagisa-_chan!" _Asano announced with a bright smile as he clasped Nagisa's hands within his and walked off, leaving behind a very confused Akabane Karma.

"Wha..." was what Karma could only register.

.'.'.'.

"Asano-kun! Please stop! K-Karma-kun is left behind!"

Halting, Asano turned to Nagisa with an irritated look and chided, "Nagisa, don't go befriending strangers when you already have me."

Startled by the sudden scolding, Nagisa dumbly nodded his head and mumbled a soft, "sorry..."

Asano Gakushu gave Nagisa a warm look when he apologised, bringing his hands up to pat the younger boy's head.

"I'm not scolding you for knowing a new friend, but any friends you want **got to have my approval **first okay?"

"Mmm...okay..." Nagisa responded, trusting his friend.

Asano then proposed going around the zoo for a play date once again. Thinking of all things he could do with Nagisa sent him to cloud nine.

However, when Nagisa said how he came with his mother, Asano's short-lived scenario of a date came crashing down.

"Ah...If it's your mother...then it can't be helped...hahaha."

Asano remembered the time he went to Nagisa's house to play...Actually, he better not think about it. It gives him to shudders.

So they went back to the rabbit's enclosure where they left the gaping Karma behind.

"Karma-kun! I'm back-Are you alright?" Nagisa asked, once he saw how his new friend's red face.

Shoved behind Karma's back, Nagisa was situated like a damsel being protected by her knight.

"What are you doing!" Asano tackled Karma onto the ground as he started to brawl with the other 10 years old.

"W-W-What are you two doing?" Nagisa screamed in worry, eyes darting between the two boys. Should he stop them? Yes, but _how_?

Then Nagisa did the stupidest thing he could, considering he was a whole lot smaller than the two boys fighting, and joined in the fight.

It was only after a few minuted did the two older boys notice the interference and stopped.

"**Nagisa!**" They exclaimed at the same time.

Turning to give the other a glare, they rushed to pick up the injured bluenette as they fussed over him.

"Ah, you two stopped fighting. That's great!" Nagisa gave a radiant smile as he dusted off the dirt on his now soiled dress.

"Nagisa! Are you hurt?"

"Nagisa! Are you injured?"

The boys turned to glare at each other again, miffed by their synchronicity.

"Hmmm..." Nagisa looked around his own body and exclaimed, "Nope, not injuries!" when he found no such thing. Just slight bruises and cuts, _nothing serious at all_(sarcasm intended).

"A-Are you sure? You look pretty..."

"...beaten up..."

'...**by us' **was what the two injuries filled boys thought as a guilty feeling washed over them.

"I'm really okay, but are you two alright?" Nagisa worriedly asked.

Turning to look at each other, they gave each other a nod.

'We will settle this next time.'

Answering how the two of them were okay, Nagisa smiled as he brought them to his _mother_.

"W-Wait-Nagisa, I have to meet my father now, see you!" and Asano escaped.

"I know how to treat my own injuries so there's no need-" Karma planned his escape too lately as he faced a menacing demon.

"Heh... I left you two for an hour and what happened here? Hmm? Karma-kun, I _did_ tell you to look after my _daughter_, didn't I? And for you, Nagisa-_chan_, we'll talk when we get back home. Let's treat all your injuries first okay?"

Receiving silent nods, the woman started to patch the two children up while muttering about uncivilized brats and ungrateful _daughters_.

.'.'.'.

Karma did have a good time that day if he just ignored the _obaa-san_.

"Karma-kun, what are you looking at?"

Turning, he saw Nagisa approaching and wondered why he didn't realise Nagisa was a male all along.

"It's just the picture we took at the animal zoo when we were kids, Nagisa."

.'.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

I don't really have any idea what I've just wrote. Maybe writing too much suggestive have made me rusty in fluff. Hmm...I should practice more.

Spoilers

**I'm still having mixed feelings about the kiss. Nagisa's becoming a gigolo DX**

Replies to Reviews~~

**Shizuka Yuki-KiZuTsu- **Yes, squeal more XD I'll squeal with you. Kyaa XDXD

**The Assassinator**\- Hahaha, I might just plan to make a omake for that chapter since it's so widely loved.

**East**\- I know right.

**Michi**\- Oh, please don't die...but I _am_ thinking of making a omake, if I change the rating that is.

**Wowous**-I'm so happy to know someone understands :D I'm glad that chapter made you squeal, I really like that chapter too. wink wink* Writing smut would be a huge goal for me since I've only read it in fanfiction, no movies, not 3d, no nothing, but I'll try my best to create one based on my reading experiences.

**TheBadBritKid**-Great idea! How come I didn't think about that? *Adds it into the long list of my to-do list.

**Reaction**-I might just make an omake of that short scenario. That's interestingly nice.

**Flesh Delirium**\- Your review really made my day. I mean, so long, and so flattering. I try to not make mistakes, so when you say that you didn't notice any obvious mistakes, it makes me really happy. It just means that my hard work is paying off. You should really read the manga(and get spoilers) to know who Asano is. He is a really interesting character along with his father. I really love those two. You can also google his face, just his face so you won't get spoilered. Thanks for complimenting my so-called-half-lemons, since I really didn't have any confidence in it. It boosted my confidence so much that I decided to write a M-rated Magi fic! And as for your request, I have just the thing for it.

**ToonyTwilight**-Thank you for your support! To think you would reread this fic of mine makes me really, really happy. Since I normally don't reread fics unless they really catch my attention, someone rereading my fic just makes me feel as if I'm on cloud nine!

.'.'.'.

Wow I think I typed a lot for the reply corner.

Feel free to suggest scenarios for this fic, I just have to find time to write the long list, most likely I'd update more on holidays.

~Kuuhaku~


	8. Yandere Time

I've got this weird obessession over yandere males. Who's with me XD

Warning : This chapter might be a little dark and there'd be abit of over-over-protective-males inside.

.'.'.'.'.

It was sudden. _Very _sudden.

When he was walking home from school, Nagisa's eyesight suddenly turned black as he felt himself getting shoved into an enclosed space, a bag most likely.

He felt himself getting tossed and turned inside the bag as his carrier carried him somewhere. He tried to struggle, but to no avail as his capturer was way stronger than him.

After a few agonising minutes, his ride stopped as he was tossed out of the bag and onto cold, hard ground.

Even then, he couldn't see a single thing, until something was removed from his face. It was a _blindfold_!

Blinking to get use to the harsh lighting, Nagisa peered up at his capturer's face and was surprised to find himself face to face with a very familiar face.

"W-What do you think you are doing-"

Nagisa was interjected when he felt his arms getting tied from behind him, Nagisa tried to struggle but he couldn't help but be distracts with thoughts. Thoughts on why this person would have _kidnapped _him.

"This isn't a joke! Let me go!" Nagisa tried.

"Shhh... Nagisa, it's alright. It's alright..." The person softly rubbed circles on Nagisa's back, as if wanting to soothe him, but it only served to increase the tension.

"Why are you doing this-" Nagisa was once again interupted when the other male spoke.

"Why? Why am I doing this? Nagisa-kun, that sure is a funny question. I can't stand it. I really can't stand it-" He untied Nagisa's hair so it fell into his hands "- Do you know how much it hurts me to see _my_ Nagisa talking to other males?" He brought the bundle of hair near his face " How you keep trying to make me _jealous_ by hanging out with other males?" He rubbed the strands of hair with his cheeks "Don't worry" He came closer to Nagisa " You don't have to make me jealous, my heart already belongs to you!" And Nagisa froze when he saw how his friend's eyes were lifeless, but filled with lust.

"W-Wait- What are you even talking about? I've never once tried to make you-"

"Don't worry Nagisa, I understand, you don't have to explain yourself. You are just so cute, trying to make me jealous." The other male shifted himself so that his head was resting on Nagisa's shoulders. " It's okay, it really is! I even took care of the others so that they won't try to look at you with dirty eyes ever again!"

Hearing that, Nagisa's eyes widened as he hastily asked.

" What did you do to them?"

"Nothing special. Nothing they don't deserve. Serves them right for stealing my time with you."

Nagisa grew more worried each second. Worried about his friends and worried about the person in front of him.

"But that one guy. I really hate him. How _dare_ he look at you as if you were _his_?"

_Huh_? Nagisa looked up to see his kidnapper's eyes filled with rage.

"If only he wasn't so sneaky, I'd have taken care of him quickly. Ah, but don't worry, no one is going to interupt our time together now. Oh yes! I had almost forgot! I've brought a present for you!"

Nagisa panicked. Whatever present he was going to get isn't going to be a good one, he could guess.

"Ta-dah!"

When a human sized cage appeared in front of him, Nagisa could only shiver. He hoped he didn't just jinxed himself when he thought of a reason why his suddenly strange friend wanted to gift him _a_ _freaking human sized cage_.

"If you were inside this cage, you won't ever need to worry about being with me! I too, won't ever worry about you being with other people! Isn't this such a great solution?"

Shaking his head in fear, Nagisa tried to back away until his back hit the wall.

The other male hunched over Nagisa's slacked form as he smiled.

"We would have so many great time together!"

"Right? Nagisa."

.'.'.

Okay, that was creepy.

It's a really short chapter, but I hope to satisfy some of your needs with this short chapter.

The person who 'kidnapped' Nagisa would remain a secret, so you can imagine it to be either Asano or Karma :)

Replies to Reviewers~

**Drago123**-I'm glad you found it adorable! I was worried that it wasn't!

**Flesh Delirium**\- I totally made that up(did I just ruin it?) I'm pretty sure Karma and Nagisa met before the start of the story, since they did meet before Nagisa met Kayano, so it's a pretty possible fact that they are childhood friends. Yes, the Asano son-father pair is really funny! I especially love the part where they talked about charging each other while going home! KarmaxAsano would be soon, but not yet. About... _this_ little chapters more?(Teehee) You are making me blush with all your compliments Thank you very much and have a nice day to you too :D

**ToonyTwilight**-Thank you for the compliment! And you have no idea how glad I am to hear that someone agreed that the kiss didn't include anything romantic? Yay a nakama XD

**Kari**-This chapter is a few to think, so you can just imagine Karma being the yandere, or Asano being the overly jealous yandere that don't want Nagisa to return to Karma :3

**Assasin8**\- Yes, fluffy is nice, fluffy is good. Fluff is life XD I really like it when they get al rivalry and competitive with each other too! Especially when the author includes it in the manga!

**XxXx-Shiro-Hime-XxXx**\- Here, Hime-sama :3


	9. Cave Time

Yo~ I'm back after two horrible weeks of exams! Next week I have mother tongue intensive, so I'm going to get drained again :D

I could tell Yanderes are a popular subject so heres something for you fans.

And as apology for making this fic T, and an gift to those who hav'nt heard this and are fans of Yanderes, I present to you the Yandere Heaven Black series! (without the Black it's a first person view where you are the main character showered by Luvvv from two yanderes.) It's a drama cd series in which I really, really love!

So those who don't mind moanings and ahemstuffsthatIshouldn'tmetion, and loves Yanderes males over equally Yanderes(or not so) males, listen to the Yandere Heaven Black drama cd!

**I do not own AC in any forms**

:warning: This chapter goes beyond NagisaxKarma and NagisaxAsano : (and OOCness)

A gift for Flesh Delirium

Enjoy~~

.'.'.'.

"Are you sure we are going to be okay?"

Nagisa asked his form teacher, Koro-sensei for confirmation.

"Yes, yes! Of course you will be okay! Just...go..in!" Koro-sensei assured with little patience.

He really wanted to be the bridge between lovebirds.

"If you say so..."

And so, the class went into the very suspicious looking cave.

'Hohoho, now for the making of lovebirds~' one Koro-sensei thought.

.'.'.'.

"Karma-kun- You shouldn't walk to fast!" Nagisa called out to the red head who was straying from the visible path.

"Just leave him alone!" One of his classmates said, but since Nagisa was already chasing the every so adventurous boy, he missed the advice.

'Mission commence, hohoho' Koro-sensei smirked to himself, but failed to hide it since it was so evident on his face.

The rest of the class cringed away.

.'.'.'.

"Karma-kun!... I can't really see in this area..."

Nagisa fumbled his way around the dimly lighted cave, trying to find human contact, mostly Karma's contact.

When his arm was pulled roughly to the side, Nagisa bumped into a wall like object with a 'ompf' sound.

"Why did you follow me."

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa realised that it was Karma by his side.

"It's dangerous you know. I only came here to check on something cause the stupid octopus begged me to."

'I didn't beg you to!' The stupid octopus thought in one corner, using his night vision to spot the two figures...and wait a second... is that a third figure?

'huh, guess I missed _him_. Makes it better.' Koro-sensei shrugged his mistake off as he continued to view the two oblivious classmates.

Koro-sensei's mission GSNAAKTAAC (get Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma together at All Cost) , goes like this.

Get two lovebirds-going-to-be to go into make shift cave

Get them separated from the group

Get them to find each other in the dark dark cave (that somehow got all its light sources cut off)

Get them to create a romantic atmosphere

( information not of suitable rating )

Yeap, that's about it.

Now back to the two classmates...

"What did Koro-sensei ask you to check about anyway?" Nagisa asked Karma out of curiousity.

"He wanted to check why the lights spoilt in this area" Karma said.

"Wait...there are lights in this cave? Rather, why didn't he check himself?"

"Apparently there are, and he wanted to see to the safety of the rest of the students so he told me to check it. Though I'm still a student, and since you are here, either he's not doing his job, or he sucks at doing his job." Karma informed briefly, trying to feel his way out the dim area.

'I'm doing my job perfectly find.' One octopus thought to himself.

"Anyway, ah-"

Karma felt the tug as Nagisa tripped on some rocks and landed on him.

"Ow Ow Ouch..." Karma bit out as he felt his back land on the rocky ground.

"I'm so sorry Karma-kun!" Nagisa apologised hastily as he fumbled to get up.

"W-wait-Ouch!" Karma hoped to stop Nagisa before his elbows hit his sides, but to little avail.

"Sorry!"

"J-Just stay like this for a while okay?" Karma asked Nagisa, clutching his sides.

"Unn..sorry."

Nagisa leaned his head on Karma's chest since he landed right on top of him, and blushed at their compromising position.

He was seated(more like layed) on Karma's knees, slightly towards his thighs, and if Karma actually moved his leg slightly...no, he wasn't thinking of anything weird!

Shaking his head to get rid of...not so innocent thoughts, Nagisa turned to face, or tried to face him in the dark area.

He could feel Karma's breathing and he was sure Karma could feel his.

If he just leaned in just a bit...

Nagisa closed his eyes and leaned upwards.

.'.'.'.

"_Where_ do those two think they are going?" a very irate Gakushu Asano bit out, annoyed at the fact that he couldn't see his way.

That _Akabane_ had to stray from the path, bringing his Nagisa with him.

"If he wanted to get lost, don't need to drag Nagisa with him..." Asano stopped in his ranting when he heard some mumbling.

"...J-Just stay like this for a while okay?"

_What_. What's with that breathless voice.

"Unn..sorry."

Is that his Nagisa speaking?

Then silence...

'Don't tell me...' Asano quickly formed a conclusion in his mind. A conclusion he really didn't want to imagine.

"**WAIT A SECOND!**" His voice boomed in the enclosed space.

.'.'.'.

"Wait a second!"

"Did you guys just hear something?" someone asked.

"No, I bet it's just your imagination."

"...guys, those two still aren't back." A worried Kayano said.

"...Just leave them be." The rest of the class answered.

.'.'.'.'.

Before two lips could touch, a third voice came in, more like a third body tackled in.

"Ouch!" someone shouted.

"My injuries are getting worse here." Another informed rather monotonously.

"Ahh! Karma-kun!" another cried.

"What are you even doing here?" someone asked Asano.

"Shouldn't have jumped in...what?" Asano answered rather stupidly.

"Asano-kun?" Nagisa asked, recognising the voice, but not being able to see the person himself.

"Anyway, go away Asano. Nagisa and me were perfectly fine before you came in. Let's continue what we were doing." Karma said as he grabbed the nearest body.

"What do you mean _continue_" Asano gritted his teeth as he grabbed the most petite body in the trio.

"H-Huh?" Nagisa was jostled between two bodies, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Stop grabbing Nagisa you idiot."

"I should say the same to you, stupid."

"Do I have any say in this?"

"_No_" two simultaneous voice resounded in the empty area.

As the trio jostled even tighter towards each other, a certain _sensei_-that-wasn't-doing-his-job was enjoying the show very much.

'Yes, yes, just a little further.'

(Pretty sure he doesn't mind anyone kissing Nagisa as long as he gets kissed.)

.'.'.'.

After a few minutes of jostling, the three bodies got even more mixed up as they didn't know which was which anymore.

Just as they were about to stop for a truce, Karma listened to where the youngest boy was in the group and went for the kiss.

Just as he did that, Asano too, was waiting for an opportunity in the split second...and then...

Two lips connected with each other.

.'.'.'.

'Wait what.' Koro-sensei, with all his imagination and creativity, didn't forsee this path.

'Well, this makes good blackmail material.'

Taking out his night vision camera, he snapped a picture of...

.'.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

Yes, the extra pairing was this :

For those who are too naive(is that the word?) to figure out which pairing it was, this is a chapter about NagisaxAsano, NagisaxKarma, and a brief(not really) AsanoxKarma(these two are really shippable too, but whos the top?) .

Teehee

I've always wanted these two to somehow get into a accidental kiss since it was just too interesting, and since one the request I have piled up was of this pairing, I'm writing this fic :3.

Hope you guys liked it!~

.'.'.'.

Replies to Reviews~

**Akakuro Seiya**\- what if no one does? (winkwink)

**Drago123** – Nope, I got the meaning of Yandere correct. Yandere describes an anime character who is either psychotic or violent, or both, and shows affection to the main character. So yes, psychotic. I can introduce you to some animes that contains Yandere characters like School days, Higurashi, Date a Live, and if you want some unstraight ones, you should check out the drama cd serious, Yandere Heaven Black. (I'm a huge fan of Yanderes :3)

**ToonyTwilight –** Nagisa is totally Yandere potential. I could tell since chapter Idon'tknowwhat, and yes I agree with you, Yanderes are so interesting. How did you know I recently rewatched Mirai Nikki? Are you an Esper? (Gasp)

**Bacon Powder** – It's on purpose. (smile)

**Flesh Delirium** – Thank you! I hope this chapter would make a good KxA fic, and I'll do other requests in the following chapters. I love angtsy fics, do you? XDXD

**XxXx-Shiro-Hime-XxXx –** I tend to jump a lot. Heehe. Aww, you are also the best! 3 3 I love all my readers!

**Thtaznninja** – That's exactly the point :3 I'm wondering if I'm a real S, or a real M right now :

**angelotaku99a99taioAZ** – YEAH! Yanderess! 3

.'.'.'.

Did I mention that I love you guys? Well now I did :3


	10. Bathing time

I recently realised that many flags are raised when it's raining.

**Wynnfield here do **not **own AC manga nor anime.**

(I've created a facebook account for fanfictioning, and things, but I don't really know what to do with it. Name : Alyss SpacingAround)

.'.'.'.

It rained while Nagisa and Karma was heading home.

Of course, since Karma's house was nearer than Nagisa's which is about a few kilometres away, Karma invited him to his to wait for the rain to stop.

"Are you sure your parents won't be angry?" Nagisa asked hesitantly, stripping naked as he entered the bathtub.

"I'm sure, I'm sure, you visit all the time anyway," Karma reassured him while standing behind the screen doors, never hating the blockage that seperates him and Nagisa's naked body as much as now. 'How many times has this been? If only Nagisa could unlock the doors right now...' and Karma travelled to Lalaland.

Nagisa shivered as he stared at the shadow behind the bathoom door.

"Erm...Karma-kun? Why are you still standing there?" he asks meekily.

"A-Ah...sorry, I'll leave now..." Karma answered dejectedly, voice muffled by his hands which was trying to stop his nosebleed.

"No, wait! I mean...Don't you want to bath too? Since you are also drenched from the rain." Nagisa asked once again, a blush visible from his face.

Meeting a (very) positive respond, Nagisa unlocked the doors he didn't realise was locked...must had been his habits, as Karma rushed in with only a bath towel wrapped around his waist.

Nagisa sweatdropped as he saw the flush Karma had on his face...He did not want to know what was the cause of it.

"Then...I'll go soak myself first while you shower?" Nagisa asked Karma who nodded enthusiastically.

Much to Karma's disappointment, Nagisa didn't remove his towel from his waist, but was quite satisfied with the view Nagisa's _upper half_ gave.

Karma showered with lightning speed as he anticipated showering with Nagisa _without any interference_.

The last time he tried to do this was when they were at a travel camp, at a hot spring, where a _certain_ _menace_ had to disrupt their together time.

It grates on his nerves how that guy always manage to stop him before he could claim Nagisa. What was he? Was he an esper? Or did he have some kind of tracking device- Wait..a second...

Karma eyes the bathroom door suspiciously, thinking about _tracking devices_ and _blondies_ before shaking his head.

"Impossible." No matter how obsessive he is, that guy won't go to such extreme...right?

Nagisa turned to ask Karma what was wrong when he was met with a head shake.

...Wrong.

Somewhere else...

"How **dare** he. How **DARE** he!" a certain Gakushu raged as he slammed down his phone on to the cushioned seats beside him.

Rage enveloped Asano as he thought about what Karma was going to do with Nagisa without any parental guidance.

...No parents?

...

"Akabane Karma...You sure got guts..." Asano gritted his teeth as he stood up abruptly and left the room, where two red dots are together at a place named 'Akabane residence'.

.'.'.'.

"How dare you Akabane Karma!" Asano exclaimed as he slammed the doors open.

How he unlocked the locks to both the house gate and the bathroom? That's a trade secret.

"Wha-" Nagisa quickly fumbled with his words as he tried to cover himself.

Karma just stared at him uninterestedly.

"...Are you serious?" Karma complained.

Asano raised an eyebrow at the complaint.

Nagisa just tried to hide himself by sinking himself into the water-filled bathtub, flushing really red.

'Why does this happen every single time when me and Karma are alone?' Nagisa complained silently in his head.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

Not so much of fanservice, more of comedy, and more of NagisaxKarma, not so much of NagisaxAsano.

.'.'.'.

Reply to reviews

**Fuzzy Bunny** – Awww! (hearts hearts) that's so nice of you, thank you!

**ToonyTwilight** – I'm sure they would. I'm already shipping them!

**Hopeless Weeb** – Don't cry! (O/A/O) Here's a new chapter that would (hopefully) make you smile!

**Voluptously –** I know right.

**Guest –** Guess what? You got it absolutely right!

**Assasin8** – Koro-sensei is like the other half of us that's inside the story, maybe more pervertic, maybe less, but can anyone be more pervertic then him?(Please don't say me)

**Angelotaku99a99taioAZ** \- ;3 I swear that pairing is awesome in it's own way.

**Wowous**\- It's to confuse people. Author myself also don't know who I'm writing about. Sometimes I look at it in Karma's Point of view, sometimes Asano's. But who knows really. Thank you for the review, as always!

**XxXx-Shiro-Hime-XxXx –** I've updated! Tee-hee

**Elaine02 –** I'm trying new possibilities. Who knows, maybe I'll start a few inspirations for AsanoxKarma fics? Well, I hope.

.'.'.'.

Hope you have all enjoyed.


	11. Brothers Time

I do not own Assassination classroom.

I watched the live action! It was awesome, but what's with that new girl character popping out so randomly? (At least it's not canon)

This chapter is totally Au(lol)

**Crazzy Lucky Rin is making a Indonesian version of this! M-rated too! **(I may consider this after writing about it in Magi) **Do support her!**

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

_Nagisa POV_

I have two brothers.

"Let's go, Nagisa."

Two very kind brothers.

"_Hey! _Don't you dare leave with Nagisa without me!"

"Do I look like I actually care?"

Two very argumentative brothers.

"Ignore him Nagisa, lets go to school."

"Onii-chan?"

"Ignore that idiot."

"I heard that!"

We were born from the same womb, same day, but I've always felt like I'm a lot younger than me two over-achieving brothers.

Although they were the top scorers of every single exams, top seat rotating between the two of them frequently, I was the black sheep of the family, scoring the lowest in class.

Even then , both my brothers treats me caringly, as if I wasn't a thorn to their reputations.

I sighed as Karma-nii pulled me gently towards the side as a bicycle rode past us.

I leaned towards the warmth his body was radiating as I sighed.

Why am I so useless?

"Stop it with your PDAing(Public Display of Affections) Shiota brothers!" someone commented by the sidewalks.

I flush in embarrassment as I gently removed Karma-nii's hands off my back. It wouldn't do good for him to be seen with me.

"Nagisa?" Karma-nii questioned my intentions as I shook my heads and continued to walk to school.

"Where's Asano-nii anyway?"

.'.'.'.

_3rd person POV_

"You better remember this, Shiota Karma!" a certain Shiota Asano seethed in anger at finding his school school filled with mustard and wasabi.

How _dare_ that bastard walk away with Nagisa _without him_? Asano conveniently forgot about how he was already running late for school.

"Oh my, Asano-kun, are you still at home?" his mother asked as Asano glared at the hypocrite of a woman.

He knew, although she always treats him and Karma well, she discriminated against Nagisa not only because she had wanted a daughter, but also because of his lower grades.

It wasn't Nagisa's fault he received less education than the two of them, having to take many lessons on embroidery and cooking due to their mother's insistent. Poor Nagisa could never refuse his mother out of fear.

Their father was a different story. If Asano was to choose one, he would choose his mother of his father any time. His father have changed a lot after an accident regarding a ex-student of his. The kind caring father they had once has turned into a cruel and unforgiving mad-man.

Not only does he drill Karma and Asano even harder for their studies, he even dared to _ignore_ Nagisa's existence, pretending he didn't have a son named _Shiota Nagisa._

No matter, Asano hated both his parents with a passion, but he knew not to offend them. They were the one providing for them after all. Who knew when one day they would just throw them out of the house just because they were angered.

Asano sighed as he past the woman, choosing to ignore her, and went out the door.

"I'm leaving now."

"Be careful on your way!"

.'.'.'.

_Nagisa POV_

"Karma-nii?" I asked Karma-nii as I shifted in my seat.

"Yes?"

"You are squashing me..." I told him as he tightened his hold on me.

Currently, I was sited on top of him on my seat since he insisted on it, assuring me that the teachers and students won't mind.

True to his word, my classmates did not even glance at us!

I wonder why.

I continued staring into my incompressible textbook in hopes of understanding some words when the teacher appeared...A octopus?

"Hello, class!"

...What?

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

I may just do a sequel to this chapter cause it seems interesting.

Replies to Review

.'.'.'.

**Assasin8**\- I know right! I did that small part on purpose in hopes of people noticing how Karma is so used to it he doesn't even want to care anymore! I'm glad someone _did_ notice it!

**Akakuro Seiya**\- Thank you! I find these ships very cute too!

**Flesh Delirium**\- no problems! I'm glad you are still reading this fic! I'm starting to like the KarmaxAsano ship, so do expect more in the future. I hope this chapter would make you eager for more, since it's really half-done. Have a nice day to you too! (You aren't too demanding! Think of it as giving me more ideas to write about)

**Akiyama7Koharu**\- S-Smut? That would be quite embarassing. Although I'm determined to do it in my other fic for Magi, I'm still quite inexperienced in this, so when I _do _write a scene in my Magi fic and likes it, I may post a smut chapter or so, and change the rating of this fic.(Maybe fill some undone chapters up too)

**Crazzy Lucky Rin **-I wish you luck in doing that, and hope you do continue reading this fic!

**Wowous**\- I swear Koro-sensei _was _so handsome. Keyword being was. I don't even- I swear Kayano is in love with Nagisa after that kiss(Yes I'm diverting you from the point, bear with it! I can rant about it all day!) Have you seen the live action? It's really nice, so you should watch it~

**Dream Bound Nightmare** – Nagisa is gonna- hahaha~ Thank you for the compliment!

**SkyBlue24**\- Ouh, l like AsaKuro too! My OTP in knb n fact! Glad to find a companion. It's okay to think Asano's a red head. They made him orange head in the anime afterall! (He's still as handsome as he is)

**NessaTheSinner**\- Lets _kill _something! (preferbly not the poor author of course) It makes me wonder why no one really writes about Asano and Nagisa, since they seem shippable(Lol) I may finish the Valentine Day's chapter if I feel confident about writing M-rated contents!(In another chapter of course)

**Mistress of the Words –** I guess I made them too OOC, hahaha. It was more or less a mash up of both of them, creating a Asama (Asano and Karma(lol))

.'.'.'.

Hope you have enjoyed~


	12. Genderbend Time

Finally, FINALLY! After 149 chapters, Nagisa and Karma has both adding -kun behind each others' names! (So happy!) My friends would be happy to hear me not pestering them about this subject anymore.

_Who realised that Karma didn't call Nagisa 'Nagisa' before the manga pointed it out? _

I realised it when Karma called Terasaka 'Tera' when they interacted. ( I was fuming )

Putting that aside, after seeing all your precious reviews, I felt like doing a sequel to the brothers chapter, in a form of another fic, but then I realised that I have not much time currently, so forgive me if I don't post within a few months (D:)

Hope you enjoy this as much as the previous ones!

**I do not own Assassination Classroom in anyway.**

**Warning **: GenderBending, Hetero-ness

.'.'.'.

"Achoo!" a sneeze resounded in the quiet classroom, and in seconds, the boys had all but abandoned their stations and hurriedly conjured a tissue and kneeled down in a princely manner.

"Please use this." they chorused, turning to glare at each other.

Nagisa giggled at their antics as she fished inside her bag for her own pack of tissue.

"Thank you everyone, but I already have my own pack of tissue." she said in apologetic tone as she smiled weakly at their crestfallen face.

Sometimes she didn't get why they would want to appease her so much. It was just a sneeze! Making a big fuss out of it makes Nagisa feel embarrassed instead.

As the boys proceeded to stroll back to their own seats , shoulders hung in defeat, Nagisa peered at the time written on the wall clock as she sighed.

Homeroom was starting soon. Which means...

"Everyone take your seats!" the teacher announced his arrival as he glared at them.

Her classmates scurried to their seats as they dare not to look into their teacher's eye. Everyone could agree that their homeroom teacher's a demon.

"Who's a demon, _huh_?" a menacing tension filled the room immediately when no one spoke up.

"N-no one, sir..." one brave soul spoke up and the tension dispersed soon after.

"I see...but Terasaka-kun, I don't appreciate _liars_." Terasaka gulped in fear as the teacher walked towards his desk.

Nagisa glanced at the scene nervously, not used to the teacher's menace. He was not _that_ evil when he was teaching his previous class.

"Don't _ever _think of lying to me, do you understand?" The teacher sneered when he received a timid nod.

"That goes for the rest of you too!" He commanding voice pierced through the tensed silence of the room.

The class was eerily silent when no one dared to reply.

"Yes, the scums should just stay silent and listen to their uppers." The teacher walked back to his desk, not doing anything but marking.

Nagisa gritted her teeth and clenched her hands.

'Why am I so hesitant?' Not having the will to rebut against this teacher was very vexing for her, especially since she really like her new classmates.

Her self-loathing was promptly stopped when a the doors to the classroom was opened again, revealing a boy with flaming red hair.

All eyes were on him as he ambled into the classroom in a lazy manner, both hands tucked in his pants' side pockets.

Nagisa could not peel her eyes off him as she continued to stare at him, breath taken away at how easy he made it look like, walking to the front, brushing all the stares he was receiving.

"Hey, I'm Akabane Karma." with a simple greeting, he walked towards the sole empty seat in the classroom – right next to Nagisa.

"Akabane! Stop right there!" the teacher ordered as he hastily went forward to grab Karma's arm.

Nagisa winced when she saw the force her teacher had put in his actions, feeling awed that Karma did not even flinch on contact.

The whole class spectated the scene in slight apprehension, most hoping that Karma would just ignore that teacher and continue to class. Others wanted Karma to retaliate and start a fight, so that they had an excuse to give a punch to the much hated teacher.

Nagisa just wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it.

Her eyes widened when Karma used his free hand to take hold of the teacher's and as if with little effort, flung if off form his arm, leading to the teacher's unglamorous fall.

The silence in the classroom was deafening as everyone waited for the spluttering teacher to say something coherent.

"H-How _**dare**_ you! I'll report you for this, Akabane Karma!" he quickly stood up and ran out the class, leaving a class of joyous and clapping students.

"You showed him who's boss!"

"Whoa, I've never seen someone go against him before!"

"That was _awesome_!"

Nagisa, despite agreeing with them, could not help but feel a bit sorry for the teacher that just got humiliated by the student.

Standing up, she announced to the class, "E-Erm, I'll go check on Sensei."

Receiving shouts of disapproval, Nagisa bit her lips and hesitated, but went with her own idea in the end.

Passing the red hair boy, Nagisa apologised for the teacher's behavior and rushed out of the class, ignoring all protests of how she 'don't have to care for that stupid teacher.'

.'.'.'.

Karma was having the time of his life, going against a 'teacher', even inflicting some harm and humiliation on him, but after this weird girl apologised to him for whatever thing she hadn't done, Karma couldn't help but feel guilt.

Akabane Karma, the teacher hater, actually felt _guilt_ for using violence against a teacher? How laughable.

Though...When he think back to how the girl look up with him with shy, doe eyes, apologising meekly for whatever that teacher had done, Karma inevitably thought she was very _cute_. He might just forgive her for helping the teacher this once.

.'.'.'.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was chasing the still fuming teacher.

"Sensei! Please wait!" she called out when she saw him.

Panting from the run, Nagisa placed her hands on her knees as she supported herself. She had never been good at any form of exercise.

"What?" he questioned curtly, still irritated at how he was treated in the classroom. He was the _teacher! _For goodness sake, class E is just as he imagined, so vile, so uncivil. He would not have even volunteered if it weren't for- he paused in his thinking as the student regained her breath.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Nagisa looked up to him with concern filled eyes.

He smiled at the girl softly-somethings even his fellow colleges had no chance of viewing, patting her head gently.

"I am, thank you Shiota-san."

He received a radiant smile in return.

"Thank goodness, I had thought the fall had done you some harm."

With the mention of the fall, he felt his anger rising and wanted to report the student to the principal as soon as possible. No way would he allow such a violent student in _her_ class.

Yes, the reason he had all but volunteered to teach this class no one wanted, the reason why he was so hostile to his students, was all because of one Shiota Nagisa.

A hand went up to cup his face as he blinked and gave the student a questioning look.

"But, please don't be so harsh on the students. They are all good kids." the earnest look in her eyes made him think of why on Earth she was even in Class E. The reason was confidential, but he swear that he'll use his influence on the school if worse comes to worst.

Promising the female student that he would not report the disrespectful delinquent, Nagisa waved him goodbye, seeing that homeroom was ending soon.

"Bye, sensei!"

"Bye. Nagisa."

How many times had he told her to just call him Gakushu when they were alone? They _are_ childhood friends before he became her teacher afterall.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

This chapter has more of Asano(Even if you only know after the whole thing), so I was playing on making part 2. Sorry to those who are against Fem!Nagisa! (But, imagine Nagisa with longer hair and _always_ in a girl's uniform!)

Thank you for reading~

Replies to reviews~

**Angelotaku99a99taioAZ**\- Yeap, sequel~

**Wowous**\- Yay, watch it! I fangirled a lot at the recent chapters~~ Especially when the two were fighting against each other, and the part where the -kun was removed.

**Akiyama7Koharu**-Hehe, thanks for the support, hope you'd like the Magi fic too~

**Toolazytologin**-I'll continue this..someday :P

**ArandomAuthor14**-Nosebleed? OAO! Are you okay, reviewer-san?

**VanillaMilkshake18**\- Originally I had wanted to do that, make them adoptive brothers, but then they won't be as close and protective of Nagisa. Not only that, I'll be confused by who's the father, unless Nagisa's mother remarried three times.

**StainedSculpture**-Even though they are triplets, they won't look alike at all, since it'd be just weird. Imagine three Nagisa/Karma/Asano! It'll be hilarious!

**Black-Abbyss**\- Theres going to be more, hope you can support this fic till I write about the other one.

**Someone**\- I will, don't worry. It's just so interesting.

**Smarthiz**\- Making one~

.'.'.'.

Thank you for all the nice reviews!

Hope you have enjoyed~


	13. Genderbend Time 2

Part two of GenderBending Time~

I'm currently into Web Novels with the genre of Girls reincarnating into some Otome Game's villain body...I've read them all, and I'm craving for more. If anyone has reccomandations, do tell !

I do **not **own Assassination Classroom in anyway~

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

"S-Shiota-san! Please go out with me!"

The abrupt confession made Nagisa's mind blank for a moment. When she collected her bearings, she tilted her head and asked the other party.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"..."

Nagisa was met with a speechless expression. She wondered why, and proceeded to wave her hand in front of the stoned boy before sighing.

"Erm...If there's nothing else, I'd be going now..." Nagisa gave the boy a hesitant smile and a bow, then went back to the classroom.

'This is troubling...Although they always ask to 'go out' with me, if I don't know where they want to go, how am I going-' Nagisa stopped her monologue when she turned the corner.

There, in all his bloodied glory, was her new classmate, Akabane Karma.

Nagisa narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her. Karma was clenching on the collar of a schoolmate of hers, and from the blood by the side of that schoolmate's mouth, Nagisa could give a good guess of what had just happened.

When Karma narrowed his eyes back at her, Nagisa felt shivers up her spine and at that point in time, she could only think of how the boy in front of her was _dangerous_.

"What?" Karma was the first to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

Nagisa gulped and gave him a wary look, as she pointed towards her schoolmate- whos name she didn't knew, but fighting till the point of heavily injuring someone wasn't good.

"Akabane-kun, right? Please kindly let go of that person."

She felt the piercing gaze of Karma directed at her, but she was resolved to 'save' the boy from Karma.

"What if I say no?" Karma retorted as he threw the limp body to the ground, not so 'kindly'.

"Ah-" Nagisa flinched when she heard the loud 'thump' made by the body when it contacted the ground.

"I don't know what the reason is, but it isn't good to intentionally injure a schoolmate...Even if he's the one who started it." Nagisa glanced at the motionless body for a few seconds before directing her gaze at the red-hair.

She could more or less guess who had initiated the confrontation. Afterall, they(She and Karma) were from the 'E' class, the class in which most students suffers from the brunt of the bullying from the rest of the school.

She did not recognise the boy, so it was a given that he wasn't from the class E, but even so...

"At the very least, please help me carry him to the infirmary..." Nagisa requested as she bent down to judge how the unconscious person was faring- his condition wasn't very good.

"No way. That person puked blood on me. Why should I help him?" Karma replied coldly, still staring at her.

Nagisa felt really uncomfortable with his staring, but...

"Please." she couldn't carry the boy twice her size alone, so she had to find someone to help. Karma was the only one there at that time, so she had to plea for his help.

Karma sighed at the earnest look she was giving him. Who could actually refuse her who looked so reluctant to give in? It leaves a bad taste in his mouth to help someone who had just taunted him, but for this girl...Just once, would he listen. Afterall, if he didn't help this girl, he was sure he would feel an immense amount of guilt haunting him later on.

He squatted in front of the duo and told her to put that guy on his back.

Nagisa's eyes brightened visibly at that action and happily complied.

"Thank you!" She said while smiling.

"Just remember, I'm not doing it a second time." He reminded, averting his eyes a little to stop his blush.

'This...did she forget I'm the one who caused this?' Although Karma complained a little from having to carry the bundle of burden, he felt that it was worth it, after seeing the smile directed at him.

But he wasn't so naive.

There's a reason why people act nice to others, and he was sure that this girl had an ulterior motive in helping this guy.

'No one can be this nice...Especially not someone from class 'E'' Karma's eyes darkened with that thought.

.'.'.'.

Frist of all, Class E comprised of students with a 'not-so-clean' record in their student book, and Karma had only entered Class E when he punched a 'teacher' too violently, in front the rest of the student body.

He knew that Class E wasn't a place for weaklings. It wasn't a place were people of low identity went. It also wasn't where the 'scum' of their school went. Rather, it was a class densely populated with students with violent backgrounds.

The heirs of Yakuza bosses, the gang leader of some Yankee district. There were many more prominent figures to name, but Karma decided against it. He was one of them now... However, the mood of the class was way different from what he had imagined. Sure, the teacher was short tempered, but the class felt like a normal class all-in-all.

How was this class different from the normal classes then? Were the sources he heard from wrong then? That the students in that class weren't of bad backgrounds afterall? Karma had to figure this mystery out first, or he won't be able to figure out the enigma called 'Nagisa Shiota'.

Cutting his process of thoughts was a certain Nagisa who had pointed out that they had reached the infirmary.

After summarising what had happen to the teacher- lying about what happened, 'This student fell off the stairs by himself, and we happened to chance upon him', and receiving glances of doubt directed at both him and Nagisa, Karma was finally let off by the teacher, not before her warning him to conceal the traces of blood from his face if he wanted to lie.

Oh yeah, that guy ungraciously gave him a blood shower.

He needed at proper shower now.

While Karma was going on with his own musing, Nagisa was judging the boy in front of her with suspicious eyes.

Lying to the nurse so blatantly! This person was even more worse than Nagisa had first thought him to be.

But, she still had to thank him.

Tugging on his sleeves, Nagisa gave a hesitant thank you to Karma, and went back to class, not before getting called out by another boy.

'Really, what's with people calling me out to 'go out with them'?' Nagisa complained internally.

Karma smirked when he noticed her reluctance in going to meet that boy.

Wanting to make his life a bit more interesting, he approached the trembling boy and curious girl.

"Listen, this woman here is already 'going out' with me." he announced loudly. At once, all the chatterings in the classroom stopped.

With this, he could observe her for all he wants.

For a short while, Karma enjoyed the looks of astonishment from his new classmates.

Meanwhile, the oblivious Nagisa was wondering when she agreed to go out with Karma.

Whispering a soft, "I am?" Nagisa shrugged.

It was just going out somewhere anyway.

Meanwhile, Asano sneezed while marking Class E's recent test papers.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter( I just had to end off with a sneeze, like how I started it :P )

~how wrong Nagisa is~~

Lemme summarise somethings~

In this AU, Class E isn't for the students who doesn't do well in school and have a bad record, but rather, Class E is only for students who have a bad record. That is why Karma did not trust Nagisa's kindness as Nagisa had done something to land her(him) into Class E.(Also the reason to why Asano was curious why on Earth his childhood friend was in Class E.)

Well, this had made Karma interested in Nagisa so why not?

And nope, I won't continue with this arc, so please use your imagination to continue it~

(Wreak your brains to find out what makes Nagisa Class E~I'm an evil author desu.)

Hope Asano fans would forgive me for not including him in this chapter ;_;

Replies to Reviews~

**NessaTheSinner –** Yeap, those two are so awesome~ Though Asano didn't appear much in this chapter, hope you aren't disappointed.

**Toolazytologin-** Hehe, I've updated! Please don't punish didn't appear much in this chapter since I couldn't really find a place to squeeze him in, but hope you are satisfied with Karma~

**cancer718**\- Hehee, hope you like this chapter too~

**SkyBlue24** – Thanks!

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf**\- I actually quite like this shoujo setting, but don't think I would, unless I complete some of my other fics~

**Akiyama7Koharu-** Thanks Thanks~ You have a nosebleed? Please take care of your nose~

**SweetLove081**-Thank you! First time someone called this fic 'fun' though. It lightens me to see someone like it to the point of saying its 'fun'~ Arigatou~~

**Wowous** – The recent chapters are really nice too! Especially with all the NagisaxKarma interactions!

**Animegirl721**\- Wow, you got all the chapters which I had originally wanted to continue from. I had felt that those few were quite incomplete, but I would only make a Part Two, or a series if I'm confident of updating. Maybe in the near future, I would, but not now. Reading your review makes me happy~ (Can't believe I'm getting complimented so much!)

**Crimson Blue Assassins –** This chapter is mostly comprised of KarmaxNagisa interactions, but yeah, I actually leans towards Asano sometimes, since it feels like he has so little screentime in Canon. But, main pairing is actually still KarmaxNagisa, since Asano's mostly a third wheel(Sorry not sorry for calling him that), and sometimes love rival.

**SilentIndigoMist**\- Now that you mentioned it, I rarely see Fem!Nagisa around! I don't think mind is the first(Or is it?) but maybe I'll add more Fem!Nagisa chapters.

**Crazykitkatty**\- I love Oresama Teacher as well!(Though Sensei-san didn't appear in this chapter) I love the author's other work, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun too~!

.'.'.'.

Thank you for reading~


	14. Halloween Time

Happy Halloween~~

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

"**Happy Halloween**!"

The whole of class E chorus as another customer entered their class.

"Ah, happy halloween..." Asano Gakushu replied and was stunned into silence when he was invited in to sit.

Such behaviour was abnormal from Class E. To think they were welcoming the students from class A.

Asano turned his head around from his seat as he tried to spot a turf of blue hair.

When he did, he quickly raised his hand to beckon the waiter for an order.

"Yes? May I help you?" Nagisa asked as he prepared a notepad to scribble down Asano's order.

"Surprise me," Asano simply said, slightly disappointed that Nagisa wasn't cosplaying.

Nagisa nodded his head as he tried to think of ways to actually surprise Asano.

'Normal dishes wouldn't work so...'

Nagisa quickly went into the kitchen and asked Karma - the cook - for his opinion.

"What do you think? What would surprise Asano-san?"

"Surprise..hmm..." Karma knitted his eyebrows as he went deep in thought.

"Ah hah!" Karma snapped his fingers as he quickly went to prepare the... dish?

"Erm...Karma-kun, what are you going to do with that mustard?" Nagisa peered hesitantly from behind Karma.

"Don't worry about it, we have to give him a surprise, don't we?" Karma's face grew evil as he chuckled menacingly, squeezing the bottle of mustard into the mixing bowl.

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa grew increasingly worried for his victim.

"Surprise who?" Kayano, dressed in a bloodstained european maid dress, questioned as she cleared the dishes.

"Asano Gakushu." Karma replied as he prepared a flamethrower.

"K-Karma-kun, that's really dangerous! You might get hurt!" Nagisa fumbled around Karma and snatched the flamethrower away from Karma's grips.

"Ehhh... But I needed that..." Karma gave a pout to Nagisa as he took out another one. "But I have another one, so you can keep that."

"Ehhh?" Eyes widening, Nagisa threw himself against Karma before he could on the machine.

"_GYAH_!" The two boys exclaimed as they fell against the counter, Karma's hands hitting the bowl of unknown mixture.

"Bleh! It got onto my uniform!" Karma spluttered in disgust as he tried to wipe the disgusting goo clean. It only caused stain to be spreaded though.

Nagisa didn't escape the fall either, with his hair filled with the slimely thing that came from Karma's suspicious mix.

_"Ewwww!_ Both of you should go take a bath!" Kayano pinched her nose as she waved the two boys away.

When the two boys were out of sight, Kayano's face formed a evil grin.

"Surprise, huh...hehehehe," crackling in evil laughter, Kayano quickly went out of the kitchen to prepare the 'surprise'.

It was unfair that the males get to work in their school uniform when the girls had to cosplay.

.'.'.'.

"Sorry, Karma-kun..." Nagisa said when the only sound between them was the splashing of water.

"Hmm? What for?" More splashes of water was heard.

"For jumping at you, and making you fall..." Nagisa explained as he rubbed a generous amount of shampoo on his hair to get rid of the bits and pieces of the hardened substance.

"Ah...I had a fault in this too, so I apologise as well." The running of water stopped so Nagisa assumed Karma to be applying soap as well.

Though Nagisa was only stained on his hair, Karma was not so lucky, and had his whole body covered with the mixture.

Untangling his hair with his fingers, Nagisa wetted more shampoo as he tried to pick the pieces off his hair. Sometimes he hate the fact that he had longer hair than most males.

By now, Nagisa's body was shivering as his previously wet body was being exposed to the breeze.

"Achoo!" Nagisa sneezed as he accidentally gripped his hair too tightly.

Ouchie...

"You should hurry up and remove those. It'll get harder to remove once you leave it for a longer period of time." Karma adviced from the other cubicle as running water was once again heard.

'How did he remove it so quickly?'

Nagisa glared at his long hair in undisguised envy for Karma. Why wasn't his hair as short as Karma's?

"Need my help?" Asked the other male.

"Huh? N-no..." Nagisa flushed when he thought of how embarassing it would be if he was seen naked.

Thanks to his mother, Nagisa felt quite conscience whenever he's fully naked. Mostly due to his feminine appearance.

'He'll laugh at me for sure!' Nagisa rubbed his hair even more furiously as he begged his hair to cooperate with him.

"Ha...It obviously isn't going to work that way. Nagisa, open the door." Karma prompted.

Seems like he was done showering.

Nagisa shook his head in reluctance but realised that Karma couldn't see him.

"No!"

"Nagisa..." Karma sounded quite exasperated outside.

"If you dont remove that in another 10 minutes, your hair will become wrinkly." Karma threatened Nagisa as he knocked on the doors again.

"We are both guys, so just let me in! You don't want to become bald right?"

'Blad...' Nagisa glared at his hair again, accusing it for the situation he is in currently.

Slowly, Nagisa's hand went to grip the handle of the door and with much hesitance, unlocked it.

With the door unlocked, Karma walked in with a sigh.

Nagisa's eyes widened as he saw Karma's naked form.

"K-Karma! Why aren't you wearing a towel?" Nagisa quickly turned around to avert his eyes, and to hide himself.

"Cause the towels are all outside, and its troublesome to get my towel wet when I hell you-" Karma had his eyes widened when he saw Nagisa's backview.

"..." Staring at his best friend's backview, Karma covered his the bottom half of his face with his face as he felt a blush forming.

Was his friend- had Nagisa always been this...pretty?

Nagisa was turned to his back, and his hair clung onto his shoulder blades as the water from the showers dripped from the white pale, flushed skin-

Karma mentally slapped himself as he couldn't stop himself from staring.

His heartbeat went up a few second faster when he saw Nagisa peering hesitantly over his shoulders at him, cheeks a pink hue and eyes half lidded from embarassment.

"K-Karma-kun...can you stop staring?"

'Yes, Nagisa-kun' is what Karma wanted to say, but he was unable to form words as his eyes drifted downwards...he gulped as he appreciated the feminine curve of Nagisa's body ...

...

"Karma-kun! Ten minutes are almost up!" That snapped Karma awake.

Hastily, Karma grabbed a bar of soap from the soap stand and started to rub his hands against it.

'Ignore the body, ignore his body.' Karma chanted as he kept his eyes solely on Nagisa's very, very wet hair. And his exposed nape.

Gulp.

Karma narrowed his eyes at the very sensual desire to just bite on Nagisa's nape...

'Shut up hormones' Karma cursed as he separated Nagisa's already cleaned hair to one side.

Using his other hand, he pressed onto the shampoo bottle and gently scrubbed on Nagisa's sculp.

"Mmm, it feels good."

Nagisa's comment made Karma shiver in anticipation- wait.

'What anticipation' Karma quickly threw away all dirty thoughts he had formed while listening to Nagisa's moans.

"Hmm, ah...There..." Nagisa closed his eyes in bliss as he continued to relax under Karma's skillful massage.

Karma's blush quickly crawled up till his ears as he had to avert his eyes from Nagisa's body.

For once, he hated being taller than the shorter boy. He could basically peek over Nagisa's shoulders and see everything!

Though his eyes were elsewhere, Karma's hands worked efficiently, removing all traces of dirt from Nagisa's hair while ignoring the very erotic moans that came out from the younger male.

"Done." Karma bit out, quickly slamming the cubicle's door and went back to his previous cubicle to wash the shampoo away.

'That was dangerous...' Karma thought in undisguised anxiety of seeing his friend naked. Now he had to worry about taking care of another...problem while trying to hide not feel conscious of the splashing sound coming from next door.

'Nagisa is bathing beside me, Nagisa is bathing beside me-"

Meanwhile, a clueless bluenette wad just wondering why his friend suddenly rushed out.

.'.'.'.'.

"W-W-What is this?" Nagisa shouted in shock as he picked up the suspiciously pink uniform.

"I would say the same thing to my uniform." Karma grimaced as he fingered the frills that latched onto his supposedly school uniform.

"Why did my school uniform turn into t-this?"

In front of Nagisa, was a one piece pink nurse outfit that had a few red paint splatters. In the basket contained a translucent wine red thights and a nursing cap, that screams 'cosplay'.

And in front of Karma, was a pile of black frilly antique clothes with a case that contains a pair of sharp teeth.

"I bet it has something to do with the girls." As usual, Karma's quick deduction was spot on as a few girls outside the kitchen sneezed.

"But to where this..." Karma cringed as he held up the piece of...clothing...

"At least yours isn't for a girl!" Nagisa exclaimed in jealously as he eyed the pink piece of clothing in displeasure.

"Look on the bright side, at least they didn't leave us naked." That would have been very troublesome for Karma.

"...I guess so...But how did they come into the boys' toilet? I remembered locking the door..." Nagisa stared at Karma changing into his costume and relented into changing into his soon after.

It is very cold and he needed to wear something soon.

"Did you forget we just learnt how to pick locks?" Karma sighed as he inspected the pair of fangs presented in front of him.

"Are you going to wear that?" Nagisa asked, putting on the tights, hoping that it would help cover his exposed legs.

'This is so embarassing' Nagisa thought as he fidgeted around, very uncomfortable with the nurse outfit.

"..I guess so...Might as well complete the outfit. How about you-" Karma instantly regretted turning around as he was faced with a clothed Nagisa.

I repeat, fully clothed, with all the thights and short skirts.

Karma stood there, dazed for the second time, as he wished for a camera to appear.

"It's not that weird, is it?" Nagisa asked, looking down and playing with his fingers.

The cuteness Nagisa was emitting was too overwhelming, and Karma had to imagine Koro-sensei doing xxxxxxxx to stop his blood level from increasing.

Well, that was disturbing.

"I-It's not that bad..." Karma mumbled as he averted his eyes from the short, short skirt the dress had.

"I-Is that so..." Nagisa averted his eyes too.

The atmosphere quickly turned awkward, until Nagisa exclaimed.

"We should hurry and go back to the class. Maybe we can find our uniforms there."

Karma agreed.

.'.'.'.'.

"Kyaaa! Karma-kun, so handsome!" A random passing female student screamed as Karma sweatdropped.

'Well, that was new.' Karma thought, raising an eyebrow at the crowd.

"Karma-sama, please, drink my blood!"

'I'd rather drink Nagisa's blood. That way I can touch his nape-' Karma blinked at his trail of thoughts.

Glancing at Nagisa, Karma sighed in relief at knowing that the cape that accompanied his Vampire/Dracula costume had helped in concealing Nagisa's exposing costume.

"Let's hurry." Karma held Nagisa's hands and quickly ran towards their classroom.

Those girls are going to regret crossing him...and Nagisa.

"Oh my, Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun! Where are you two going with those costumes?"

Kayano suddenly appeared from around the corner, holding something that suspiciously looked like rope.

"Kayano...Should have expected that t was you who swapped our uniforms."

"Teehee! It's just a fleeting thought." Kayano's face was plastered with an innocent look as her eyes left Karma, and landed on Nagisa.

"Thankfully, Asano-kun hasn't left yet, so let's give him a 'surprise', okay?" Kayano quickly lassoed Nagisa in as the fangirls grabbed onto Karma.

"Hey! Wait a second! Where do you think you are touching?" Karma fumbled within the crowd of students as he tried to latch onto Nagisa.

"Kayano- What are you trying to do?" Nagisa half-asked as he stuggled against the ropes.

"Didn't I just say? I'm going to give you as a surprise to Asano-kun!"

"But he meant a surprise meal! Not literally a surprise!"

Kayano hummed a song as she continued to drag Nagisa towards the VIP room she had prepared earlier.

Opening the doors abruptly, Kayano announced her appearance with a,

"Get out, all you girls!"

And a swarm of female students ran out of the room.

"How did those pest know where he was? ...Anyway, here's your surprise, Asano-kun!" Kayano heaved Nagisa up and threw him towards the unsuspecting Asano.

"W-What-" Asano couldn't react in time as he was hit with a bundle of black.

"Then, I'll leave you two gentlemen here, while I deal with some annoying fangirls of yours, Asano-kun~" Kayano winked at the two boys as she shut the doors.

Asano blinked stupidly and peered at the wriggling sack(?) that was thrown at him.

Taking a closer inspection, he realised that the wriggling bundle was actually...

"Nagisa-kun!" Asano quickly untied the struggling boy beneath him as he helped Nagisa up.

"Thank you, Asano-kun... I really wonder what Kayano-chan was thinking..." Nagisa stood up and dusted himself off, unknowingly shrugging off the cape.

When the cape came fully off, Asano took in a shaky breath.

"N-Nagisa...kun?" Asano couldn't take his eyes off the angelic appearance of the bluenette in the nurse cosplay.

Even if there were artificial blood splattered onto the dress.

"Hmm?" Looking down, Nagisa realised what made Asano so shocked.

"P-Please ignore this! It's a horrible prank made by the girls in my class! I look so stupid!" Nagisa hastily squatted and leaned forward to cover Asano's eyes.

"But you look really beautiful" Asano off-handledly commented, not knowing that he had made the Bluenette blush a deep hue.

"Beautiful?" Nagisa asked hesitantly. Although he is a man, a compliment isn't something he received everyday.

Removing the hands that covered his eyes gently, Asano assured Nagisa.

"Beautiful."

With that one word, Nagisa's whole face lit up in red as he buried himself in Asano's shoulders, knees in between Asano's legs.

"Please don't say that. It's really embarassing." Nagisa's heart was beating really fast when he noticed that it was only two of them in the room.

"You are really beautiful." Asano commented again, feeling Nagisa's breath against his ears, shivering.

Rubbing his head against Asano, Nagisa tried to bury himself even further in.

"You are so cute too," Asano said as he pulled the younger boy's body closer to him.

"Ah-" Nagisa gasped as his whole body was engulfed in warmth.

Though getting hugged by Asano was embarassing, Nagisa figured that it wasn't actually a bad thing. He felt really comfortable in the taller man's arms.

...

"Get your hands off Nagisa"

.'.'.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

This is such a cliffhanger, and I'm going to make it stay a cliffhanger.

I'm really proud of the length of this chapter~~ a special treat for halloween?

Anyway,

Replies to reviews~~

**Toolazytologin -**Hahaha, to think the day have come when Asano is called a pedophile! I couldn't stop laughing!

**cancer718**\- Fem! Nagisa is nice, and I really wonder why there isn't much of these kind of fics here. Please do let your imagination go wild~

**Sweet Love081 **\- are you Too lazy to login? Well, either way, heres a reply~ Woah, that bazooka, please keep that thing away from me! I've updated! Spare my life! I really like how you have twisted your words and directed the message at me! So creative~

**catturner7007 **\- you've reread this fiction? I'm really thankful to know it isn't boring XD please continue supporting this fiction, and thanks for the review!

**ChordOverstreetFan **\- now that you have mentioned it, I'm curious what Nagisa's father look like. We've seen Asano's papa, and Itona's papa. Now we need Nagisa's and Karma's!

**Guest- **hehe, thanks

**Dat Random gul **\- no can do~ I'm not that confident in my smut writing, but I _am _experimenting using my other fiction, the Magi one. When I do, I might just edit some chapters here.

**RandomFTfangirl202 **\- thank you for being my 100th reviewer, and I love how all your comments contain an enthusiasm for this fiction, thank you XD hope you continue supporting~

Treat or Trick? ~~ :3


	15. Tuition Time

I haven't been updating this fiction recently, but here's a new chapter~~

I can't believe Trouble Time has reached 200+Favourites and Follows! Thank you all so much for all your support!

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

Nagisa POV

"From here, you subtract x from 2y, then..."

Staring at the Karma-kun who's teaching me so intently makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Although I feel guilty for making him come all the way to tutor me, if I can stare at Karma-kun's face all day, I'm satisfied.

"Are you listening?"

Karma-kun rolled up a notebook and repeatedly smacked my head to wake me up from my distraction.

"O-Ouch! I'm listening, I'm listening!" I slapped the offending item away from my forehead and sighed. "You can continue. I'm listening."

"...If you say so." My older cousin directed me a warning look when I was about to get distracted again.

_But even if I want to listen, my head's all filled up with you, Karma-kun..._

If he knew that I were the top student of the year in my school, I wonder if he will continue teaching me?

I wonder if I told him about my feelings for him, will he accept it?

.'.'.'.'.

"..gisa..."

"Na...gi..."

"**Nagisa-kun!**"

I jumped up from my seat when I matched the reoccurring voices in my head to a face.

"I'm sorry, Koro-sensei!" I bowed deeply, trying to distract myself from the giggling and whispers of my classmates.

"There's no problems caused, but if you are not feeling well, you should go to the infirmary." Nodding my head to signify how much sleep I need, Koro-sensei asked the class for a volunteer to bring me to the infirmary.

It had started ever since Mother caught me playing a popular game lent from Maehara-kun. My over-bearing mother had been worried over my grades, and had invited the prodigy of the family-my older cousin, Karma- over to tutor this useless child of hers. Even though I had told her countless times that I am managing my studies very well, always securing a top position within my school, Mother wanted me to improve even further. She had told me about how she wanted me to attend T-University and make her proud.

Days and days after coming back from school, she sit in the living room with another one of the private tutors she had hired and welcome me home with a (sadistic) smile.

As a son, I want to make my mother proud and all, but all these tutoring were making me stressed. Rather than helping me in my studies, I felt like the mundane everyday was too much for me to handle, and once I had collapsed from over-studying.

It had became a routine for Koro-sensei, my Mathematics and English teacher, to take note of my dark circles and appoint someone to bring my to the sick bay. Though I I feel grateful to him, he really shouldn't disrupt the class because of me. I had told him countless times that I can just go to the infirmary myself, but he always retorts back, worrying whether or not I would collapse on the way.

And thus, Gakushu Asano-san had been more or less my personal guide to the infirmary. He's always so patient with me, following me to the infirmary even though he would miss his lessons. Even though we aren't really close, he still do so much for me. I really appreciate his actions. Not any scholarship student would want to miss an important lesson to escort a classmate after all.

"Thank you, Asano-san" I leaned against the welcoming arm, feeling his lean muscles from underneath his sleeves.

_I wonder if the feeling of my shoulder against Karma-kun's body would feel the same..._

"I have told you many times, but it's natural for classmates to help each other." Asano-san took a firm hold of my shoulder further from him, helping me balance myself, as he allowed me to use him as a support.

_I think only Asano-san would help his classmate this much._

"Sometimes, I wonder how I can repay you for all the time you have lent me a hand. You had even took notes for the lessons I had missed! I can't thank you enough. " I told the taller male as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

_Hmm? My head...feels kind of...dizzy?_

"If...you want to repay me..." He mumbled, shifting my head so that we could steady ourselves.

_Asano-san's voice seems kind of far..._

"...I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I whispered, burying my head into his school jacket, trying to avoid the bright flashes of light directed in my direction.

_Weird, I feel really...faint..._

"...If you want to repay me, could you perhaps..."

I peeked up from his side and tried to read his moving lips, but his mumblings made no difference. Is he speaking softly on purpose or something?

"...at...me..." Asano-san mumbled in the other direction, making me feel irritated.

_I really feel kind of weird..._

Tugging at his jacket, I chided him.

"Speak louder..." Though it came out muffled in my ears.

"If Shiota-kun wants to repay me, could you please go on a _date_ with me?"

Asano turned his head abruptly to face my direction, startling me for a moment, before what he said clicked into my mind.

...

"...Date?" I peered at his flushed face from beneath my bangs, wondering if a human's face can become so red.

More than that, have I heard him wrongly? I thought he had just asked me out for a...

_Ah_. Asano-san is mumbling about something again...

"W...What?" I whispered against his shoulder, eyelids becoming heavy.

_I feel so...sleepy..._

I saw Asano-san's hand reaching out for me before everything went black.

.'.'.'.

Third person POV

It was supposed to be a normal day for one Akabane Karma.

Waking for school, being bored with the lectures, making his way to Nagisa's house from his University, then enjoying his alone time with his favourite cousin.

But when he reached the boy's house, he was politely requested to go home for the day, since Nagisa wasn't feeling well that day. It was of no use to teach him any material if Nagisa can't absorb anything, said his aunt.

For one thing, Karma dislikes his Mother's sister. For another, _no one_ was going to make him leave.

"If it's fine, I would like to pay a visit to Nagisa. I am quite worried about his health as his personal tutor." Karma used that excuse as he pardoned himself to the boy's room. Of course, smittened Moms equates to easy access.

"Karma...-kun?"

What Karma was expecting...wasn't exactly what he saw occurring in Nagisa's room.

A familiar blonde wearing Nagisa's school uniform, a flushed, red faced Nagisa on his bed, and to top it all off, that _stranger _was _straddling _Nagisa ._bed_.

"W-Wha-" It was an understatement to say that Karma was stunned speechless. Maintaining his cool facade, Karma coughed to hide his shock and smiled at the duo on the bed. Greeting them with a cool face, Karma stomped up to the younger blonde and picked him off Nagisa.

"Mind if you tell me what was going on?" Karma swore if someone didn't hit this smug looking blondie, _he _would.

"Ah! Karma-kun, can you let go of Asano-kun? He was just trying to help me check my temperature!" Nagisa quickly shifted from his laying position, making Karma release the other boy and putting a hand on Nagisa's chest to keep him from moving.

"Just stay laid down. You are having a fever aren't you?" It was very obvious with the layers of blankets Nagisa was clad in.

"Thank you..." Karma wouldn't want to admit it to anyone, but seeing the blushing Nagisa nod weakly, being so submissive and obedient to him really made him crazy with love.

"That's why, Karma-_san_, could you please leave the room now? It's not healthy for the patient to have too many people surrounding him." A pair of irritating hands were pushing Karma from behind him as he was pushed off Nagisa's bed with a grunt.

"Karma-kun! Are you okay?" Again, Nagisa wanted to sit up to check on Karma, but was interupted by Asano this time round.

"It's okay Nagisa-kun. Karma-_san_ is just preferring the floor to the bed." Showing a charming smile, Asano assured the worried Nagisa that his cousin would be all right. Though for Asano, the longer he had to put up with the presence of his love rival, the harder it is to not call Karma by childish prank names. The same went for Karma.

"I'm _not okay._ Why are you even here, Asano?" Karma leaned against Nagisa's bed after successfully pulling Asano off it. "It's been what? Four years?"

"Five." Asano corrected.

"Huh? You guys know each other?" A clueless Nagisa wondered in between, not aware that the two person he was quite close to actually knew each other.

"Not _know_ per se. He was my junior when I was in middle school." Karma admitted, leaving out the fact that Nagisa should have known Asano too, considering that they were in the same class.

"Hehh... I didn't know. Asano-san went to the same middle school as us?" Nagisa directed his gaze towards the suddenly blushing Asano.

"I..I guess so. We were in the same class..." Though Asano whispered the last part, Nagisa who had his ears right next to the blonde, heard it properly. That confession itself made him aware of how much he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice..." Nagisa admitted, sending apologetic glances at the now fidgeting Asano.

"It's fine. Weren't you busy with your studies?" It was Karma who answered Nagisa, irritated with how the conversation seemed to be flowing in Asano's favour.

Karma knew about the one incident where Nagisa had helped Asano from being reported because of a misunderstanding, and he also knew about how Asano had developed a small crush on his younger cousin ever since that day of their first year in middle school.

Even though he knew about it, he wasn't going to let Asano steal Nagisa away.

'_A brat like him won't be able to accept Nagisa's affection_.' Karma mentally composed himself as he thought about how _he_ is the only one who is able to accept all of who Nagisa is.

After all, Nagisa had been in love with _**him**_ ever since they were in elementary school. And he had made sure that affection never changed.

For him, there's only Nagisa. And for Nagisa, he's the only one.

Until this disturbance came in anyway.

Asano Gakushu. Someone who had, in the stroke of luck, ended up in the same class as his beloved cousin, and, in a stroke of _his_ bad luck, fell for Nagisa's charms.

Seriously, the reason why he had worked so hard in elementary and middle school was to direct attention away from Nagisa! Asano just had to destroy all his hard work by falling for Nagisa.

"Karma-kun?" with Nagisa's eyes directed from him, Karma washed his brain off from all sorts of bad thoughts and smiled gently.

Only Nagisa. He'd never lose against _anyone_ for Nagisa.

"I'm okay. More than that, are _you _okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." Karma turned his body and was about to feel Nagisa's burning skin when he was stopped by another person's hand.

"It's really hot, Nagisa-kun. You should really take a good rest tomorrow." Asano had his hand on Karma's, while his other was on Nagisa's forehead, lifting up his bangs while Asano leaned forward to compare his body temperature with Nagisa's.

"But there's school-" Nagisa was promptly interrupted when Asano placed his index against Nagisa's lips;bringing about a very cute reaction for Asano, which he entirely savours in his mind. "Shhh... I'll help you take notes as usual, okay?" Receiving a nod from the stunned Nagisa, Asano turned to the other male in the room, smirking coldly when the other still couldn't escape his grip.

Scowling, Karma returned the cold smirk with an equally icy glare, telling how much Karma wanted to chase Asano out of the room, away from Nagisa's view.

"Then, we should not disturb you anymore." Asano said a simple good-bye to the boy on the bed as he dragged the older male out rudely.

.'.'.'.'.

"What was that about? Whatever happened to the innocent and pure act you always put on around him?" Karma demanded, leaning against a cold pole on his way home-which coincides with that _brat_'s way home.

"Ah, but I _do_ blush around Nagisa-kun truthfully. I mean, he's just _so_ cute to resist isn't he?" the blonde retorted, daring the other to say otherwise.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I say otherwise, huh?" Karma snorted in his position, unwilling to move another step closer to Asano.

"Yes. And _senpai? _I would really appreciate it if you stop teaching Nagisa meaningless things. You _do_ know that he scores really well without any forms of tutoring, much less from you." Asano's cold eyes landed on the smirking red head and he narrowed his eyes. "Because of tutors like _you_, Nagisa has been collapsing so much these days."

"It's not like I don't look after his heath. I worry for his body too...Though,"Karma licked his lips in elation, thinking back on how the weak, fragile Nagisa called out his name when he entered the room "Isn't Nagisa so..._desirable? _When he's so flushed and weak? The Nagisa that needs me is the _best." _Karma's eyes grew hazy with the thoughts of his little cousin relying on him, and _only him_.

"Senpai, has anyone told you that you are so sick?"

"Like you are one to criticize my tastes."

"Well, who am I to criticize you? We have the same _tastes_." Asano replied, head filled with a certain bluenette.

It was a lie when they had told Nagisa the amount of time they had last seen each other, because really. _Someone_ had to keep tabs on Nagisa when he's at school and at home.

.'.'.'.

For the Nagisa who had stared at the lean back of his beloved Karma-kun, he felt so blessed.

Reaching his hand out from under the covers, Nagisa whispered to no one in particular.

Hands outstretched towards the slightly opened doors, lovingly,

"I wonder...If Karma-kun would visit me more if I'm sick?"

.'.'.'.

End of Chapter.

...What did I just type out(LOL)

Somehow this chapter went in a weird direction. I had originally planned for this chapter to be fluffy, but omg I just made it dark.(Don't kill me)

I personally loveee Dark BL. Like dark, dark. But wow, how did I reach the end with this mindcept of mine.

Originally, the chapter was going to be about purepure Nagisa with a purepure crush on Karma who likes him back, with Asano having a purepure crush of Nagisa. But the 'purepure' just became 'darkinterest'. I even added some suggestive themes like when Karma and Asano were talking!

Replies to Reviews~

.'.'.'.

**Catturner7007 –** You must have had a long wait!(I'm sorry :) But here's the next chapter! Hopefully you don't have to wait that long for the next. I personally prefers Asanagi, because of their attitudes and all, but canon-wise, Karmagisa Absolutely! Asano and Nagisa's interactions in the manga/anime is like - Non-existent.

**Hello**\- I'm considering it, but with the amount of fanfictions I'm writing, maybe in the far future.

**Toolazytologin**-When thinking about halloween, one must cosplay one's favourite character in a costume. But it's so hard to find a cosplay fanart sometimes! But well, imaginations counts too, right?

**StainedSculpture**\- Cause, a cliffy is interesting. Thank you for loving this fiction! See you next(this?) chapter as well~

**Holymagic**\- Yup, Asano is a family name, it can be shown in this chapter, and others, but sometimes I prefer using Asano over _Gakushuu_ since I'm not really used to someone calling him 'Gakushuu'. Yup, that sounds weird.

**Daygon Yuuki**-Here here! Hope you didn't have to wait long.

**RainbowMystery**\- Hehe, praising me makes me feel shy. (But please continue to do so). Here's an update for your sanity! (Hope you still have it!) Asanagi was just an experimental pairing, but _wow_ did it come out alright.

**Shiruthiramsthegre8**\- Thank you for the support! I'll continue writing this pair(triple character?) for as long as I can think up of ideas! Please continue supporting ~

**Chibi-san**\- It's daijoubu! I hadn't indicated that it had a part 2, and the fact that you reviewed twice proves to me that you had indeed enjoyed Fem!Nagisa! Thank you for enjoying my fiction!

**Sean1238**\- In the near future, maybe. Now, not really. I'm working on the rest of my fanfictions too :D But well, many wants me to do a sibling Au on it's own, so I'm really considering.

.'.'.'.

Well, anyway, quite a satisfying chapter for me.(Even though it became a Yandere rollercoaster.)

Hope you have enjoyed~


	16. Valentines Time 2

Karma vs Koro-sensei (human version) who do you think is more handsome?

(I personally prefer Koro-sensei. He's so ikeman!)

Unexpectedly, the manga itself did a Valentines Special, so I spent my whole Valentines writing my fictions and reading mangas. Unfortunately, I didn't finish this special in time, but here it is XD

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Assassination Classroom in any way.

(This chapter contains spoilers for the Valentines chapter in Canon)(Still Au though)

.'.'.'.

On the day before Valentines, Nagisa had accidentally overheard some of the girls' plan to give chocolates to some males in the class. Eavesdropping unintentionally, the oblivious Nagisa had no idea what the girls were talking about but had understood that Okuda was cooking up something dangerous, and that Hazama was placing curses onto some weirdly shaped chocolates.

Trying to pretend he had heard absolutely nothing, Nagisa tried to back away from the kitchen used for home economics but was immediately stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think _you _are going?" a thin strand of blonde hair fell against Nagisa's forehead, as he looked behind to find Irina-sensei to be smirking at him with her arms wrapping around him.

"...Home?" Nagisa tried weakly, trying to wriggle through his teacher's grip.

"Nice try. Now that you've seen what the girls are doing..." Irina-sensei's eyes contained a glimmer and before Nagisa could figure out what his teacher was trying to do, the doors to the kitchen opened.

.'.'.'.

"W-Wait what?"

(chapter 162)

"Be still and stop moving around!"

Nagisa was rudely changed into a girl's uniform, his hands instinctively went to pull the offending skirt down, the feeling of his thigh being exposed to the wind was really uncomfortable.

"Why do I have to cross-dress again?" Nagisa asked exasperatedly, trying to recount the amount of times he had to cross-dress in one single year.

"Cause you saw us making chocolates," were the girls' retort.

"And since Bitch-sensei was bored, we figured you go accompany her or something. She was messing up our rhythm." Nakamura Rio, with a spatula stained with chocolate sauce, proceeded to stare at Nagisa.

"But in truth, you guys just wanted to see me suffer again, right?" Nagisa sighed at the girls' antics, resigning himself to their torture for him.

"Yup that's right...You need some paddings here." Nakamura proceeded to run her hands all over Nagisa's chest, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"He needs a wig too." Kanzaki placed her finger on her lips as she gave Nagisa a contemplative look.

"And some make-up." Kurahashi chipped in her own opinion as Nagisa was dragged to sit on one side of the kitchen.

"Sensei will make it so that you will be the prettiest girl the boys had ever seen!" Irina proclaimed, hands equipped with various make-up blushes and lip balm, eyes sparkling with glee as she started with her masterpiece.

.'.'.

An hour later, a passer-by would be wondering who that female student who came out of the kitchen was. With eyes sparkling aquamarine, lips painted light pink, blush present, the 'girl' who wore the Kunugigaoka Junior High School uniform grabbed the attention of everyone present.

Her blue eyes shimmered under the sunlight, parted lips that looks so kissable and her posture just screamed 'meek'.

The male students of the school wondered if their school had such a Madonna.

Irina grinned at the gaping looks of each and every male student who passed by her, laughing internally at how ironic their situation was.

'As expected from me' she praised herself without restraint, eyes glancing down on the petite 'female' who was still cowering from the boys' stare, pinching her back when her eyes gazed too low.

"Back straight, walk with confidence. If not, who knows when your wig would drop off?" Irina teased the cross-dressing boy, ruffling the long black wig on purpose, and successfully scaring Nagisa.

"Y-Yes..." Nagisa felt so helpless. He had only heard a small part of how the girls were going to put some 'love spell' on the chocolates, and this is how they get him to keep his mouth shut?

It's not like Nagisa would tell any of the males what they would be eating tomorrow.

"Now, lets go _party_-" Irina pumped one of her fists up in the air, extravagant strapped dress following her movements and the strings slightly slid off her other shoulder

Seein Irina take no notice of her revealed shoulders, Nagisa was about to speak up when a male approached the two of them.

"Are you girls free?" A man who looks to be in his mid thirties went up to chat with the two 'girls', hands feeling up on Irina's shoulders as Nagisa immediately hid himself behind his teacher's back.

'No one told me we would be getting hit on!' Nagisa's mind was swirling with thoughts on how he should escape this situation. He couldn't display his assassination techniques when they were wide in the open, nor could he start to talk or his voice would give away the fact that he was a guy.

What he didn't now was that his voice sounded really unisex.

"No." As expected from Irina, she brushed the man off with a single swap of her hand, dusting off the area she was touched by.

"Woah, woah! We got ourselves feisty ones over here!" Then another group of males joined in and circled Irina and Nagisa, the man in his mid thirties running off when he saw the amount of attention he was gaining from the public.

However, instead of helping the two damsels in distress, the by-passers only gave them an uninterested look, proceeding on with their daily lives. Some even insulted Irina's dressing, saying how she deserved it for wearing something so revealing.

"What? After an wimpy old man, we now got ourselves a group of immature brats? My luck sure is bad today." Irina flipped her hair in disinterest, completely disregarding the group of teenagers' ticked off expression at what she had just said.

"Immature brats? Now Look here, you old lady-" The male who had went up to retort against Irina was promptly cut of when Irina did an uppercut on his chin.

The male flew a few metres back, stunning both the on-lookers and Nagisa himself.

"W-What? This bitch-" Before his clenched fist could land on Irina, a hand shot out from behind and bent it behind the teenager's back.

"Now, what are you people doing to our teacher?"

Nagisa's stomach did a flip when he heard Maehara's voice from in front, heart pumping a lot faster when he heard another familiar voice.

"That's right, aren't you embarrassed to raise a hand on a woman?"

That was Isogai's voice. Nagisa was praying to all heavens to not let any more familiar voices drift out from her front, but _Noooo_. Nagisa could swear his heart missed a beat when he heard _his_ voice.

"Do you need us to teach you guys a lesson?"

Even Karma was here.

Karma. The devil who had taken picture of every single embarrassing moments of his life. The one best friend of his who won't be so sensitive as to keep his appearance a secret from the whole class.

Nagisa let out a groan as he buried his head in his hands.

_He's so screwed._

After getting threatened, the four teenagers immediately rushed off in the opposite direction, scared of being victimised by the infamous Akabane Karma's wrath.

Who in the neighbourhood haven't heard of all the troubles the red head had done? _No one_.

"Are you okay, Irina-sensei? And...?" Isogai smiled towards the hiding 'girl' behind his teacher, showing that he showed no harm. Although Isogai was sure he knew most of the school population, he had never seen the girl before him before.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Aren't she a cutie?" Irina placed a hand on the hiding Nagisa's back and pushed him forward abruptly, making him lose his footing. She had wanted to show off her superb make-up skills, and before she noticed it, she had used too much strength to push Nagisa.

Nagisa's eyes widened and he prepared to roll over the hard ground. But before he was about to stretch his arms out, his head collided with a solid surface.

"Huh?" Nagisa opened his eyes and looked up to find that the person who caught him from falling was his best friend, Akabane Karma.

"Good going, Karma! I didn't know you had it in you!" Maehara whistled, loudly slapping Karma on his back while the red head scrutinized the 'girl' that landed on him.

Pressing on the 'girl's hip with his fingers, he raised his eyebrows when the size of the 'girl's waist was exactly the same as Nagisa's. Not to mention the height and blue eyes.

"..." Karma gave a hard stare to the black haired girl, trying to pry out her secrets when a clap of hands got his attention.

"Well, we shouldn't disturb you guys any longer huh? Lets go Na-Natsuki!" Irina couldn't stop herself from stuttering when she almost said Nagisa's real name, and thanking the heavens when she thought up of a replacement name. Since her precious student was giving her such a pitiable cry for help, Irina couldn't bear to abandon her cute little bunny to the red ferocious lion.

Nagisa furiously nodded his head, trying to get Karma to loosen his hold on him, before he received a very, _very _meaningful look from Karma.

"See you tomorrow then, Natsuki-san. Say hello to your 'cousin' for me."

The last thing Nagisa saw was a wave of hand from Karma signalling 'good-bye', before he turned his head and rushed off.

_He's so screwed._

Karma recognized him.

"Who was that?" Nagisa could hear Maehara's voice from afar, praying all his might that it was just a coincidence that Karma acted friendly to 'Natsuki'.

"Natsuki-san is Nagisa's cousin. I've met her a few times myself."

Although Nagisa could not see it, he was sure Karma was directing his stupid Cheshire cat grin at him.

_And what did Karma mean by 'see you tomorrow?'_

With all his determination, Nagisa willed himself not to look back before he regretted it.

.'.'.'.

The next day...

Nagisa, unwilling to partake in any of the female's prank anymore, arrived to school normally. And he meant _normally_. No cross-dressing, no nothing.

Though Okane and Maehara were making a really huge scene in the classroom, Nagisa avoided everyone entirely, attracting some attention from Kayano and Koro-sensei.

"What's wrong?"

Nagisa turned when he felt someone tap his shoulders and found himself face to face with a concerned looking Kayano.

Giving her a helpless smile, Nagisa shook his head and continued to prepare for the next period. Well, he _tried_, before someone else tapped his shoulders and informed him about a student outside who wanted to meet him.

Nagisa gave an apologetic glance at Kayano, receiving a 'no problems' head shake from her, then proceeded to go outside.

Stepping outside, a bouquet of roses suddenly appeared in front of Nagisa, burying him in the fragrance of the differently coloured flowers.

"Happy Valentines, Nagisa," with a tender smile Gakushuu Asano handed Nagisa his gift for him.

"Oh. Happy Valentines. Did you need me to hand this bouquet of roses to someone? You could have just came into the class on your own! You are the chairman's son after all." Nagisa took a whiff at the preciously arranged roses, and felt a bit jealous of the girl in Class-E who had garnered the attention of the most popular guy on campus.

Most popular if you didn't count Karma and Isogai in.

"No, it's for you." Asano patted the astonished Nagisa on his head, smirking when Nagisa started to blush up till his ears.

"Go out with me?" Asano brushed Nagisa's bangs to the side as he leaned down, fully intending to give Nagisa a kiss on his forehead before a his face came into contact with a piece of white paper.

Asano's eyebrows twitched in irritation as he glared down at his rival in love, Akabane Karma. He frowned when Karma took hold of Nagisa's hand, kissing down onto the pale skin and smirking up at him.

"Won't you go out with me? _Natsuki-san?_" Karma grinned when Nagisa appeared flustered, hands picking out a single white rose from thin air and handing it over to Nagisa.

By now, the whole crowd's attention was on the lone Nagisa who had suddenly received two of the most popular guys' attention.

"Say yes!" Encouraged a random student.

"Say no!" Encouraged another.

But Nagisa's answer was of a simple question.

"I didn't prepare any chocolates though?"

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

What did you guys think of the chapter? I had a hard time writing this since all my brain power was already used up. But somehow or another, I finished writing it, albeit a bit rushed at the ending.

.'.'.'.

Replies to Reviews

** 2 **\- Thank you! Hope you have enjoyed this too!

**Guest**\- Yes, I'll meet you in Hell too. Yandere is too much of a temptation for me to resist. I love it too much.

**StainedSculpture**\- I agree with you a lot! I had felt that Asano deserved a bigger role in the manga due to his rivalry with Karma, but since the manga didn't show much of it, I had placed Asano as a third-wheel(Sometimes) in this fiction of mine. Thank you for the compliment~

**Flesh Delirium**-I'm so surprised someone actually noticed how they were _stalking_ Nagisa, and that that one chapter had many twists of its own.(Nagisa isn't _that _pure after all) Welp, this chapter doesn't have much twists since it's meant to be lighter, but hope you have enjoyed it. Oh, and don't worry about not being able to review much. As long as you still continue to support this fiction, I will be really happy. Thank you for your continuous support!

**RynNeon**\- yup! An update~ I had a hard time writing this part, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Catturner7007**\- Haha, thanks! Yup, it turned weird in the end, didn't it? But I had enjoyed writing that specific chapter since it was on a topic I love-Yanderes. Here's the next chapter! (Hope you didn't have to wait that long)

**Crows-Love-Henry**-(Gasp*) How did you know? (Jk) I guess thats a plausible reason for her to be inside Class-E, and the way you said 'knocked down' made me think of how a group of males spewed blood over her and were knocked out themselves. Well, that was a funny thought.

**Shiki**-I see a AsaKarma fan here! Don't worry, I'll be sure to include some scenes of them together since later chapters really shows how Karma and Asano has a deep rivalry bond with each other. Although the hintings are little, I'll try my best to fish out something from my empty brain!

.'.'.

Hope you have enjoyed!


	17. Drabbles Time 1

_This chapter is more on drabbles than one-shots!_

I find myself quite like writing super short drabbles, since I don't need to rack my brains to think up of 1-2k+ words long chapters.

This drabble contains more than the shippings, since I wanted to write something to commemorate the ending of the manga. Of course, the shippings are there.

I have just finished reading Assassination Classroom, and I have no doubts that Kayano _**didn't**_ end up with Nagisa. There was a lot of of hintings, but many people still tries to believe that Kayano ended up with him. Maybe I'm wrong, but there's so much evidences that proves that it's not Nagisa Kayano ended up with. (There's also some that points to her ending up with him, but it's all up the the readers' guess.)

_This chapter may contain some spoilers, but they are mild and I've twisted many stuffs. _

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

#1

Sometimes, Nagisa wonders what would have become of their relationship if Karma and him never did drift apart.

#2

Sometimes, Karma would feel a longing gaze directed at his back. He would never, ever look back though. It was only thanks to his willpower that he could bury the urgency to turn back and stare back, unflinching, into those clear blue eyes. Sometimes, Karma would feel like a coward whenever _he_'s the one looking at the other's back.

#3

Sometimes, Asano wishes to escape all his duties as the 'ruler' of the school, rip off his ever-present mask and just act like the child he is inside.

#4

Taking a peek at his ex-friend, Karma narrowed his yes at the baseball fanatic -whatwashisnameagain- who was always slinging an arm around his best friend.

#5

Once again, he stood up from his seat to receive another honours award for achieving the best results out of his batch mates. Asano briefly wondered if someone would-could- ever steal his 'crown' away from him.

#6

When he had heard that Nagisa was going to be in the same class as him, Karma blamed the fast thumping of his heart on the morning jog to the arcade.

#7

Would things have been different if they were of different years? Nagisa always stops himself from going down this specific lane of thoughts. He _should_ be satisfied with the way things are now.

#8

Though Nagisa might had accepted her Valentines chocolates last year, Kayano knew she was one step too late when all she could see reflected in her crush's eyes was a mop of red hair.

#9

Nagisa would never have suspected that getting a job as a teacher was so hard. Well, not until a fellow teacher complained about his predicament to him. Maybe, just maybe, having connections with the higher ups was a good thing.

#10

The first time Karma arrived at Nagisa's house, he found himself pleasantly delighted by the presence of a single framed photo beside Nagisa's bed.

#11

During lunch break, Asano would find his eyes drifting to a certain blue head, wondering if having the company of a student from Class E would help lift some of the burden off his shoulders. He quickly dismissed his thoughts though.

#12

His first kiss had tasted like strawberry, a bit glossy and a bit too mature for his liking. His second was done to save a friend's life. His third made him wonder if fireworks tasted as wonderful as his friend's lips. He highly doubted that.

#13

Manami Okuda would have stopped at nothing in her attempts to befriend a fellow genius, but looking at the fixated expression her classmate shot the blue haired boy, Manami doubted she could ever fill the hole Shiota Nagisa left on him.

#14

Nagisa held the storybook tightly against against his chest. It had just been one word. One word that sent his mind whirling with hopeful thoughts until the other party had left the library. It was the first time they had exchanged more than just small glances from their respective seats. And it was also the first time Nagisa thanked himself for being 5'3'' tall.

#15

Whenever Koro-sensei pass by a vase of flowers, he would always think back to the time when he had ruined his perfectly innocent student. He shouldn't have done it, but he had. He had deprived his apprentice of all the attention he was starved of. It was a regret, a sin that he would never be able to redeem himself of.

#16

Karasuma has always regretted leaving the job of murder to children half his age. Even till now, a part of him wished that he had been the one who had ended their beloved teacher's life.

#17

If he were to describe them, Karma-kun is like a devilish imp. Always playful, but serious when needed. Meanwhile, Asano-kun is like knight in shining armour who would only despite his position as a 'knight'.

#18

Testing his infamous death glare on one of his followers, he smirked when the achieved result was just as he had predicted. If a person taller than himself(And he knew he was _tall_) could be intimidated and cower with just his sight, why wouldn't his rabbit of a teacher just bow down to him like the rest? Shiota Nagisa is an enigma. An enigma he vow to defeat one day.

#19

Someday, Nagisa thought to himself. Someday, he would be the one _looking down_. Someday, _someday_, he would defeat Karma's height by a huge margin.

#20

It was an understatement to say that he was surprised to find an ex-schoolmate being introduced during the teachers' conference. He certainly didn't expect _**Asano Gakushuu**_, of all people, to have the job of teaching as a career.

#21

Grimacing at the strap that clung onto his shoulders, Nagisa was slightly put off at how a _dress_ could still look so good on him.(Oh no, he was **not** bragging. He was miffed, to say the least.) When he looked up to find his eyes making contact with a pair of eyes that were filled with disbelief, Nagisa could only curse Karma's name. Well, he did do a good job in making the 'leader' of the delinquent class he was teaching incapable of words for a few minutes.

#22

Because of his low tolerance for alcohol, Nagisa would always wake up to find himself nestled against Asano's pillow the next morning. His first thought would always be on how comfortable the blonde's bed was, and his following thought would be on how he should _really _stop accept invites to drinking parties.

#23

Staring at the sleeping face of his colleague, Asano decided to blame it all on the alcohol when his brain momentarily paused and gave an okay sign to his body to lean down without his permission.

#24

It was normal for gangs to barge into the classroom-it was like a daily routine for those in the class. However, it was _abnormal_ to see his petite man of a teacher single-handedly **destroy** all the 'visiting' delinquents(effortlessly, he dared to add) while still assuming his teaching role.

#25

Looking at the wedding dress that fit her teacher as perfectly like the diamond ring on her hand, Kayano found herself wishing that she too, could one day be in the same position. However, it only took one glance at the feminine male's entwined fingers to shatter her once possible yearnings.

#26

Not for the first time, Nagisa wonders how life would have been like if Koro-sensei didn't appear in his- in any of their lives. It's a thought that thankfully stayed as a thought.

#27

It was an understatement to say that Asano's and Karma's reunion after 7 long years was a _**disaster**_. Insults was shot and countered one after another, glares were received and thrown over the dining table. Thankfully, they had Nigisa in the middle of the dispute, or things would have gotten out of hand.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

A/N: I have always wanted to try writing a (Short)drabble series.

And since I wouldn't want to change my -around 1k word long- chapters, I did 27 short drabbles for this chapter, and it had been fun!

\+ I actually can imagine Asano as a teacher after his graduate, taking after his father's footsteps and becoming the principal of a school

++ The name of Nagisa's student wasn't revealed, so I couldn't actually _name_ him for the author, so I referred to him using 3rd person speech.

+++ For those unclear, #12 was for Karma and #23 was for Asano.

++++27 drabbles cause Tsuna 3

.'.'.

Replies to Reviews

**Catturner7007**\- I have absolutely no idea! As many as I could, I guess :3 I enjoy procastinating when my brain is still functioning enough to write a chapter or two.

** 2**\- Maybe some hintings, but main pairing is still NagisaxKarma and NagisaxAsano.

**Guest**\- Yes! Nagisa is love, Nagisa is life. I know, Natsuki wasn't the best, but well, it stayed?

**CrazywithKaruNagi**\- Hope you are satisfied with today's update! Though short, I quite liked it myself. And from your name, a KaruNagi shipper huh? :3

**StainedSculpture**\- I have tried(Salute*) to portray Nagisa like how canon Nagisa would act, and hopefully I do a good job in doing so. Thank _you _for the awesome review!

**Psycho-otaku**-Yup yup! Nagisa is just adorable like that. I had actually had quite a hard time coming up with what Nagisa would reply, but thankfully many of you have taken it kindly with encouragement. Thank you!

**Darkness7913**\- I fully agree that it's more 'hot' with malexmale pairings, but seeing that there's a lack of Female Nagisa fictions, I tried to write one :P. Thank you for the review and for loving this fiction! (It's always good to feel appreciated.)

**Visually Dreamer** – ~~:3 I try~~ This chapter isn't as 'cute' or 'fluffy' or 'romantic', but well, you might still like it :D

.'.'.

See you next chapter~


End file.
